Sense and Sensibility
by Kirihana
Summary: Post war. Mainly Zutara. When the royal matchmaker invites five girls to the Fire Nation palace for Zuko to choose one as his bride, the young Fire Lord is less than pleased. What's a waterbender lost in politics and her own feelings to do?
1. I Wonder What the King Is Doing Tonight

I actually got this idea while listening to the Fruits Basket soundtrack, of all things. Anyway, this is my second Avatar fic, and I hope to make more progress on it than I did on the first (the second chapter of which is still being worked on). Like the other one, this is post-war. Most of the important information is contained in the story itself. Despite the title, this has nothing to do with the Jane Austen novel. The chapter titles are songs from the musical "Camelot", mostly because they fit. Enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Chapter One: I Wonder What the King Is Doing Tonight---

_Balance is everything_. That simple sentence was now ingrained into Zuko's very soul, and it was foremost in his mind as he practiced his firebending. It had been four years since the end of the war, and in that time Fire Lord Zuko had worked with the other nations to restore peace and the horribly upset balance. It was not an easy job, and while Zuko was grateful to have his uncle as his guide and mentor, the twenty year-old wished he had someone else- someone closer to his age- to help him.

Iroh watched his nephew in silence. The young Fire Lord was now a master firebender, and though he had no need of it, could easily produce the lightning that had eluded him nearly five years ago. Iroh found it difficult to believe that so much time had passed, and on occasion still thought of Zuko as the boy he'd been back then. He frequently had to remind himself that his nephew was not only Fire Lord, but, with his taller, slightly larger frame and shoulder-length hair worn once more in a ponytail, was very much a man.

A guard entered the training room and stood at the doorway, patiently waiting to be acknowledged. Zuko, lost in his thoughts and his movements, didn't notice him, but Iroh did. The old general cleared his throat loudly. Zuko paused and glanced at his uncle, who looked pointedly at the door. Zuko turned calmly, his face betraying no embarrassment but his mind screaming at his own stupidity. "What is it?"

The guard seemed nervous. He bowed before speaking, as custom dictated. "Fire Lord, the Royal, um… matchmaker… is here to see you."

Zuko stared at the guard. "The what?" he blurted.

"The Royal Matchmaker, your majesty," the guard repeated hesitantly.

Zuko took a deep breath to regain his composure. "We have no use for a matchmaker. Fire her. Immediately." Iroh cleared his throat again, capturing his nephew's attention. "Yes, Uncle?"

Iroh's eyes were on the floor, a move of respect that he knew annoyed Zuko. His tone was calm and completely reasonable. "I take it, Prince- excuse me, _Fire Lord_ Zuko, that you are capable of finding a wife on your own?"

The young Fire Lord rolled his eyes. "I don't need a wife, Uncle."

Still Iroh had no real reaction. "As Fire Lord, you need an heir. In order to produce an heir, you need a wife." Only now did he look up and meet his nephew's eyes. "Are you capable of finding her on your own?"

Zuko was silent for a moment. "Guard," he said quietly.

"Yes, Fire Lord?" squeaked the guard, who had no idea what had just happened between the Fire Lord and his uncle.

"Tell…" Zuko sighed deeply. "Tell the Royal Matchmaker that we will speak with her in the receiving room in an hour." Iroh allowed himself a tiny smile.

The guard bowed again. "As you wish, your majesty." He spun on his heel and exited quickly.

"A wise decision, nephew," Iroh said. Zuko gave the old man a dirty look.

--------

By the time the Royal Matchmaker made her way into the receiving room, the first room of the Fire Lord's suite, Zuko had changed out of his training clothes and resigned himself to the meeting. He did, however, have every intention of refusing to marry any girl the matchmaker suggested. Iroh, knowing exactly what his nephew was planning, insisted on also attending, dashing Zuko's hopes.

The Royal Matchmaker was an ancient lady by the name of Junbi. She was the same matchmaker, in fact, that had arranged the marriage of Zuko's parents, Ozai and Ursa. Iroh felt that that particular fact was best kept from the Fire Lord. Junbi did not wait for Zuko to give her permission to sit, as she should have, but settled herself into the chair across the small table from the young man as soon as she reached it. Iroh, standing behind Zuko to emphasize his role as advisor (another of his more recent habits that annoyed Zuko, who would have preferred that his uncle sit down like an equal), frowned slightly. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

The Royal Matchmaker studied the Fire Lord for several minutes, making him very uncomfortable, before she spoke. "I am Lady Junbi. I have been a matchmaker for nearly forty years. There is little point in pretending, your majesty, that we are here because you want to be. So why don't I just get straight to business?" Zuko's eyebrow rose higher, but he said nothing. Lady Junbi smiled. "Good. Now, I feel that in the interest of the peace you are so determined to maintain among the nations, it would be best if your bride came from outside of our beloved Fire Nation." She pulled out a very thick scroll. "I have compiled a list of suitable young ladies. Admittedly, they are mostly from the Earth Kingdom, but it _is_ the largest country in the world."

Zuko gulped. Iroh placed a reassuring hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I think, Lady Junbi, that such a long list is a bit much. Perhaps if the selection was narrowed…"

"I can narrow it to thirty, but it would be difficult," Lady Junbi replied with a slightly feral smile.

Iroh smiled back. "Five. I believe that five would be best. Five maidens invited to the palace, so that the Fire Lord can get to know them better before making a decision."

Lady Junbi's eyes narrowed. "And if he does not choose any of the five, General?"

"Then another five will be selected for consideration."

"Can you discuss the details later?" Zuko asked. "I'm starting to develop a headache."

Lady Junbi stood, clutching her scroll. "Of course, your majesty." She turned to Iroh. "Shall we set a time now, or will you send word of a time that is convenient?"

"We shall speak in a moment, Lady Junbi. If you will wait in my chambers, I must first have a word with his majesty." The matchmaker curtsied to Zuko, who nodded wearily, and then left the royal apartments in a slight huff. Iroh turned to his nephew. "Be glad you are spared from the rest of the discussion. I will take care of everything, nephew."

"Thank you, uncle. I think I'm going to have dinner in here tonight."

"Very well, your majesty. I will inform the servants." Iroh left the room. Zuko slumped in his chair. "Agni, help me. Please."

--------

When Iroh arrived back at his suite of rooms, Lady Junbi was once again seated. One of the servants had even been so thoughtful as to provide her with tea. A second cup waited for him on his side of the small table in front of Lady Junbi's well-cushioned chair. Iroh sat down and poured tea for himself, taking just enough time to slightly annoy the matchmaker. "Now, Lady Junbi. I would like to know which young women you had in mind for the Fire Lord."

Junbi pursed her lips. "My first choice is Lady Ming-Ming, age nineteen. She is the niece of the Earth King."

"A lovely lady, or so I hear. Who else?"

"Vana Bei Fong, age eighteen. She is the daughter of-"

"Ah, yes. The Fire Lord and I are acquainted with her cousin. Equally lovely, by reputation."

Junbi disliked being interrupted, but she continued anyway. "And I've also chosen Lani Mei and Kanai Shin, ages seventeen and sixteen respectively. Both are daughters of the Earth Kingdom's wealthiest merchants. For the fifth girl-"

"There will be no need for you to select a fifth young woman, my lady. I have already chosen her."

Lady Junbi raised an eyebrow. She knew the man was a meddler, but until now she had not known the extent of his intrusions. "And who, may I ask, is to be the fifth prospect, General?"

Iroh smiled. "You were right in choosing from outside the Fire Nation, but there is a very important country you overlooked."

Junbi smiled in return, once again sure she was on solid ground. "My dear General, I can only assume you speak of the Water Tribes."

"I do."

"But Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe died almost five years ago in the siege by Admiral Zhao. There are no princesses or other high-born girls of the correct age there."

"Not at the North Pole, no. However, if I remember correctly, the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe is eighteen. By virtue of her father's station, she is not only high-born but in fact a princess. Would such a match not be ideal for the Fire Lord?"

"Politically, a princess would be best. However, I cannot agree that a princess of a Water Tribe is the best choice."

Iroh stood up. "It is not her station that makes Princess Katara my choice, Lady Junbi. You are searching for a royal bride, a trophy wife: someone who looks nice at court functions but is otherwise quite useless. I am looking for the future Fire Lady: a woman who can help my nephew with his many difficult decisions and not completely lose her head in a crisis!"

The matchmaker was very surprised by this outburst. "You did not seem to mind when I selected your wife, General."

Iroh sat down again, sipping his tea to calm himself. "My wife and I were a good match, Lady Junbi. Back then you took into account the person as well as their political station."

Junbi stood and gathered her things. "We will see this time who is right, General Iroh. Good night." She turned and left the room. Iroh took another sip of his tea. "Indeed we will, Lady Junbi. Indeed we will."

---End Chapter One---

How's that for a beginning? Chapter Two is already finished, so you shouldn't have to wait too long for that, pending on the response to this. I hope you liked it. Even if you didn't, I'd like to know. Please review!


	2. The Simple Joys of Maidenhood

Thank you very, very much to everyone who reviewed! The response to this story amazed me (in a good way). Quick updates for this, but I always do that at the beginning. Since I just finished writing Chapter Three, I'm giving you Chapter Two! I'm trying to stay a chapter ahead of my posting, but there's no telling how long (or not) that will last. Enjoy!

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Chapter Two: The Simple Joys of Maidenhood---

Katara stood on the icy cliff, her footing sure in the boots traditionally wore by those of the Southern Water Tribe. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sun, reveling in the feel of the mild warmth on her face as much as she did in the sound of the waves crashing far below. She spread her arms out and took a deep breath, loving the scent of the ocean. Another scent, sharper and only slightly less familiar, made her open her eyes again. It was the smell of smoke, with just the faint tang of metal. Katara shielded her eyes with one hand and squinted out at the horizon. She could just make out the Fire Nation ship, and judging by the distance, it would arrive tomorrow. The odds were good that she was the only one who had seen it. Even four years after the war's end, the people of her village were wary of Fire Nation ships. Though none that came in these times were unfriendly, it was best if she told her father. Katara sighed, wishing she could have just stayed and enjoyed the view a little longer, before she turned to begin her descent down the glacier.

--------

Aang lay back on the snow, his hands behind his head. It was the sixteen year-old Avatar's habit to spend the summer, fall, and winter with Katara and Sokka, while he spent spring traveling around the Earth Kingdom with Toph. He also dropped Sokka off in Kyoshi at the beginning of spring, and then the two would be back in the South Pole by the summer solstice. He'd yet to convince Toph to come with him, but Aang had a feeling her resolve was weakening slightly. Their current arrangement, however, left Katara alone for all of spring. Though she would just smile and say she didn't mind, the Avatar knew his friend was lonely during those three months.

Katara had grown, to Aang's eyes, even more beautiful in the years since the war's end. Even Sokka admitted it, declaring more than once that if there were any boys her age in their village, he'd have to kill them just to keep them away from her. He had never considered Aang a threat, and rightly so. Aang had grown out of his childhood love for Katara, though his affection had not dimmed in the slightest. It only changed, or maybe it was Aang that changed. It didn't really matter. Aang still felt a thrill of happiness when he sat up and saw Katara running towards him. At least, he did until she spoke.

"A Fire Nation ship is coming! They should be here tomorrow."

--------

Hakoda took his daughter's news of the Fire Nation ship's approach calmly. After all, the war was supposed to be over. One could no longer assume a ship meant attack. That wasn't to say Hakoda didn't still bear a small grudge against the Fire Nation, but it wouldn't do to show it. So the next morning, a gaggle of villagers (in addition to Chief Hakoda, Sokka, Katara, and Aang but minus Kanna, who chose to be elsewhere) patiently waited as five men in the uniform of the Fire Nation navy disembarked from their ship. Hakoda stepped forward, his children and the Avatar at his heels.

"Welcome to the South Pole. I am Chief Hakoda, and I am anxious to hear what brings you to our village."

The man at the front of the Fire Nation group dropped to one knee, and the others followed suit. "I am Tsing, messenger of the Fire Nation. I bring an invitation to Princess Katara."

Katara moved closer. "That would be me."

Tsing stood to hand her a rolled-up scroll and, when she took it, resumed his position. Katara unfurled the scroll, three pairs of curious eyes looking over her shoulder. "It's the Fire Lord's stationary."

Aang and Sokka exchanged puzzled looks. Zuko had worked with them in ending the war, and he had more or less remained friends with them since, but they didn't often hear from him. The last time they had seen each other was two years ago.

Katara read the scroll out loud. "It is my privilege to inform you, Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, that you are under consideration for marriage to Fire Lord Zuko."

"No! Not even if the Fire Nation froze over!" Sokka screeched.

"Not even if Hell froze over," Hakoda muttered.

"I thought it was the same thing," Sokka whispered.

"Are you two finished?" Katara asked. "Because you're being rude, and there's more." Her father and brother were quiet once again, though both were still miffed. Katara cleared her throat before continuing. "You are cordially invited to stay at the Fire Nation palace for two weeks, during which time the Fire Lord will get to know you and the other four candidates. The visit will culminate in a formal ball, at which time the Fire Lord will announce his decision. It's signed 'Lady Junbi, Royal Matchmaker'." She started to roll the paper up again and realized there was another sheet behind it. This one Katara read to herself, though the three men behind her did their best to catch a glimpse of the second message.

_Princess Katara:_

_While I hold you in the highest regard, I know that Lady Junbi does not agree with my opinions, and I feel it my duty to inform you that you were far from her first choice for my nephew. Even if you have no desire to marry him, I hope that you will come to visit us. It would be a good thing for Zuko to have a friend besides myself in this trying time, and I am sure he would appreciate your company._

_Humbly yours,_

_General Iroh_

Katara rolled both papers up quickly, preventing anyone else from reading the second note in its entirety. She turned to Tsing. "Thank you for delivering this. Were you instructed to return with my answer?"

"Yes, your highness."

Katara smiled at him. "Such an important decision will take some time. May I give you my reply tomorrow morning?"

Tsing shifted uncomfortably. "I beg your pardon, your highness, but should you decide to go, we would have to leave this afternoon at the very latest in order to arrive on the date set for the two weeks to begin."

Katara blinked in surprise. "Oh." She bit her lip and turned to look at her father, brother, and Aang. They all stared back at her.

"You're not really thinking of going, are you?" Sokka asked incredulously.

Katara had been planning on turning the invitation down and sending a polite note of apology to General Iroh, to whom she had taken something of a liking during their time together in the war. Zuko certainly didn't need her help in choosing a wife, and she had no intention of becoming his bride. But Sokka's protest reminded her that the spring equinox was in three days. That would be the day Aang and Sokka both left for the Earth Kingdom and Kyoshi, respectively, leaving Katara to rot in her maidenhood. There were no boys her age here, and much as she loved her home, Katara longed to go someplace different. Why not the Fire Nation?

She spun around, surprising Tsing and his men. "Messenger Tsing, I'll have my things ready in two hours." With that, Katara turned once more and marched home, determined to get there and pack before she changed her mind or someone tried to stop her.

Everyone on the beach watched her go.

"She can't be serious," Sokka said.

Hakoda shook his head. "Oh, she's serious."

Aang didn't say anything.

--------

Katara glanced around her room as she tied her bag, taking a mental inventory of both and trying to remember if she'd forgotten anything important. She guessed that the Fire Nation palace would provide a lot, but she preferred to have her own things if at all possible.

"Are you sure about this, Katara?" Aang said from the doorway. The waterbender could hear the worry in his voice. She only pulled the ties tighter. "Sokka and your dad only said those things 'cause they care about you," the Avatar continued. "They just don't want to see you get hurt."

"And neither do you, right?" Katara asked, turning towards her friend. "I'll be fine, Aang. I'm not going there to marry Zuko; in the second letter his uncle just asked me to come as a friend." She smiled reassuringly. "Besides, you'll be too busy with Toph to even think about me." Aang blushed slightly, making Katara wonder just how close the master earthbender and the Avatar had become in the past few springs. She picked up her bag. "So don't worry. I'll be home long before you get back." Aang grinned and took her bag from her. "Promise?"

"Promise."

His grin widened. "I'll hold you to that," he said just before he dashed down the hall. Katara laughed as she chased after him.

--------

The entire village turned up to bid their Princess farewell. Though the title had very rarely been used, the villagers did think of Katara as their Princess. She hugged every one of the children and said a personal goodbye to each villager. Aang got a hug and a smile. Sokka received a dirty look and responded with a pout. This earned him a laugh and a hug. "You know I'm just trying to protect you, right?" Sokka whispered in his sister's ear.

"I know," she whispered back. Then Katara playfully pushed him away. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself." Sokka grinned sheepishly, and Katara moved onto their father. He encased her in a giant bear hug. Hakoda didn't want to release his daughter at all, but finally Kanna whacking him on the back of the head forced the chief to do so. Katara giggled and took her grandmother's hands. "It's only for a few weeks, Gran-Gran."

Kanna smiled back. "I know that, dear. I just wanted to wish you luck."

Katara frowned in confusion, at which Kanna laughed. "You'll understand soon enough. Now, go before your father tries to lock you up or something equally foolish."

Katara waved as she boarded the Fire Nation ship. She paused at the top of the ramp, getting one last good look at her home, her family, and her people. That image would have to last her until she returned. Then Katara turned and continued onto the ship, ready for her adventure to begin.

---End Chapter Two---

I hope you liked it. Chapter Three will go up as soon as I finish writing Chapter Four, which could take anywhere from a few days to a week or so. Please be patient with me, and please review!


	3. Camelot

Yay, it's Chapter Three! I'm working on getting the next chapters to you as soon as possible. Once again, the response to this story absolutely floors me, and I am high on your praise. This chapter contains the highly-anticipated meeting between Zuko and Katara, though we start with a flashback. I have tried very hard to keep everyone in character. Enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Chapter Three: Camelot---

--Two Years Earlier--

Every year, for centuries upon centuries, the Fire Nation celebrated the summer solstice with massive fairs, carnivals, and parades of all sorts. The summer following the war's end, the people had been too busy cleaning up their home and their lives. Fire Lord Zuko had cancelled the major celebrations but permitted his people to hold much smaller festivities. The next year things were different. Iroh insisted that the people _needed_ their national holiday. So Zuko gave in. He was even scheduled to make an appearance at the festival being held in the Fire Nation capital. He didn't want to just experience the holiday from a dais at the center of the city, though. He wanted to feel it as a normal citizen would. So Zuko found a mask (one of red and gold, with a neutral expression) and used it to hide his identity as he roamed amongst his subjects.

---

"C'mon, Katara!" Aang called excitedly. He raced in and out of the crowd, making it hard for his friends to keep up. Toph was already grumbling in frustration, since the number of people (not to mention Aang's frequent leaps into the air) made it slightly more difficult for her to keep track of the Avatar. Sokka was distracted by every scent even vaguely resembling food. Katara looked up from a fan she'd been examining only to find that her three companions had disappeared. "Great," she muttered. She started off, only to run into someone and knock them to the ground. "Oh! I'm sorry," she apologized immediately. She turned to see who she'd run into and gasped again. "Zuko?"

Zuko stared at the girl, realizing his mask must have come off when he fell. Everyone in the Fire Nation knew their Fire Lord's face (what with the distinctive scar and all), but no one here besides his uncle would call him by just his first name. A blue and silver mask hid her features, making identification all the more difficult. Who could she be? He stood again awkwardly. "Do I know you?"

Katara put her hands on her hips, annoyed. "Of course you know me!" Then the waterbender remembered the masks she and the others had donned in the spirit of the occasion. She pulled it off. "There. Remember me now?"

Zuko certainly did remember her. They'd only spent a few weeks traveling together at the end of the war, but one didn't just forget a girl like that. He started to search the ground for his mask, hoping to hide the pink creeping up his cheeks. Katara noticed what he was doing. She spotted the mask about a foot away and leaned to pick it up just as Zuko did the same thing. His fingertips brushed her hand, but he quickly cleared his throat and drew away. Katara blushed as she handed him the mask. "Here."

"Thanks," Zuko replied, taking it. He didn't put it back on, though. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Katara relaxed slightly. "I'm here with my friends. Aang insisted we come. I'm surprised to see you without your entourage."

Zuko smiled slightly. "I'm still amazed I got away. People follow me everywhere."

"Katara! Hurry up; we're going to miss the parade!" Aang called from several feet away.

The waterbender laughed. "I'm coming!" she shouted back. But when she turned to say goodbye to Zuko, he was gone.

--Present Day--

Katara wasn't sure what to think as she finally got off the _Azulon_. She'd been aboard the ship for four days, and much as she loved the ocean, she was glad to have her feet back on dry land. The port city they docked at was a bustling mass of people, easily ten times the size of her home village. Children shouted in joy as they played, parents scolded, and friends called greetings to each other, all punctuated by the cry of the seagulls swirling around in the sky above. The master waterbender turned princess was caught between awe and homesickness. The last time she'd been here, Aang had simply flown them in on Appa, so she hadn't seen any of this. She took a step forward and discovered, much to her dismay, that her legs had not yet readjusted to being on solid ground. Now, instead of being caught by her emotions, she was caught by a pair of strong arms encased in red cloth that steadied her with ease. Katara turned to thank the owner of the arms.

Blue eyes met golden ones.

"Careful, Princess," Zuko said softly, his eyes completely serious.

Katara laughed and sank into a dramatic curtsey. "I am eternally grateful to you, Fire Lord, for rescuing me from the most horrible fate of falling flat on my face." She rose gracefully, still wearing a smile. "Have the other girls arrived yet, or am I the first?"

Zuko's expression darkened substantially. "You're actually the last. Uncle took them all back to the palace." The young Fire Lord conveniently left out the fact that General Iroh had barely needed to persuade him to stay and wait for Princess Katara's arrival instead of accompanying the others.

The waterbender looked at him. "You don't like any of them, do you?"

Zuko stared at her in surprise. "Is it that obvious?"

Katara grinned. "Yes." The blue eyes sparkled with mischief and repressed laughter. Zuko started to smile in spite of himself. Two years hadn't changed her personality much. A royal guard appeared, offering his arm to escort her to the royal carriage that would carry the princess and the Fire Lord back to the palace. Katara accepted his assistance demurely, responding, Zuko thought, exactly as a princess should. Katara realized after a moment that Zuko was no longer beside her. She looked back at him over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming?"

Zuko, startled out of his thoughts, nodded and followed without further hesitation.

--------

Katara stared at the quickly passing countryside in wonder and delight. The Fire Nation was beautiful when viewed from the ground, with fields of wildflowers she'd never seen before. She wondered if these fields had always been here, or if they were once villages and towns that got destroyed in the final battle of the war and hadn't been rebuilt. It was a sobering thought.

Zuko sat across from her in silence, his eyes also on the landscape but through the window farthest from her. This was likely the only time he and Katara would be able to talk freely during her stay at the palace, and yet the young Fire Lord couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Katara glanced at him. Zuko had, for as long as she'd known him, always been a very private person. The moments where he opened up to anyone were rare, but she still had expected more than this. Maybe she'd teased him too much. It wasn't that Katara found the _situation_ funny. The very idea of being forced to marry against one's will repulsed her, and the thought of having to choose among people one didn't even like was even worse. But something about the way Zuko reacted- maybe something about the Fire Lord himself- amused her, and she couldn't resist teasing him. The not-talking thing, however, was getting to her. Katara searched for a possible conversation starter. "When's your birthday, Zuko?"

The Fire Lord blinked at her. "What?"

Katara fought the urge to laugh. "It's a simple question. When is your birthday?"

Zuko looked at the waterbender as though she were crazy. "Why would you want to know that?"

Katara sighed in exasperation. Now he was just being difficult. "It never came up while we traveled together during the war, and I'm curious."

Zuko was quiet for a moment. Katara waited not-so-patiently.

"April seventeenth," he said finally.

Katara smiled victoriously. "That's in less than a month. You'll be twenty-one, right?"

"Yes," Zuko confirmed. There was another pause. "When's _your_ birthday?"

Katara's smile widened. So the topic had worked. "July eleventh. I'll be-"

"Nineteen, I know." Zuko looked out his window again. "We're here."

Katara peered out her own window. The Fire Nation palace loomed before her in all its glory. The waterbender took a deep breath. She could do this. She could totally do this.

--------

In the common waiting room they'd been given permission to use, the four ladies who had arrived before Katara were finishing up their makeup and hair, wanting to look their best for dinner with the Fire Lord.

"My father paid Lady Junbi a ridiculous amount of money so I would be one of her selections," Lani Mei confided as she reddened her lips.

Kanai Shin, next to her at that particular mirror, rolled her eyes. "All of our fathers did. Do any of you know the fifth girl, the so-called princess?"

Lani turned to another girl. "Wasn't she friends with your blind cousin, Vana?"

Vana groaned. "Please, don't remind me of Toph. She spends every spring gallivanting about the Earth Kingdom with the Avatar, with no thought of propriety or position."

"What _position_, Vana?" Lady Ming-Ming said icily. Her clothes were the finest of the four, and she even wore a sheer, cream-colored veil over her hair. It was held in place by a clip that, if looked at closely, greatly resembled a small crown. "Your families are rich, and while that does come with privilege, it does not make one royal."

"Speaking of royal," Kanai piped up, "I hear that our princess's 'kingdom' consists of a single village."

"Not surprising. The Southern Water Tribe is much smaller than the Northern one."

"I bet she sleeps in an igloo."

This earned laughter from all of the girls, until one of the doors to the waiting room opened. Katara peered in hesitantly. "The servants said I could wait in here until dinner…" The other four just stared at her. Katara felt a blush creep up her cheeks and quickly moved to sit in a beautifully upholstered and well-cushioned chair not far from the door. The others continued what they were doing, but now in silence. Katara watched them uncomfortably. When they were younger, Zuko had on several occasions called her a peasant, but this was the first time she really felt like one. All four girls had dark hair and light skin, and most of them had brown eyes in varying shades. One with green eyes and familiar features put her in mind of Toph, but this girl was older and… different. All wore sleek robes in silks and fine cloth, making Katara look down at her slightly worn black dress and azure tunic-vest with its white sash in dismay. These were actually her best clothes. They'd been perfectly fine in her home village, but apparently here they were not. She sighed in relief when a servant opened the door, curtsied, and announced that dinner was ready.

---End Chapter Three---

If it seems like I'm kind of dragging this out, it's because this story is planned to be fifteen chapters. That should keep you guys happy, right? Thank you for reading, and please review!


	4. Follow Me

Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter Three. I know the site's been a pain lately and reading the chapter was difficult. And now it's Chapter Four! Hopefully the website has stopped being screwy and you, my beloved readers, can actually read this when it goes up. There is a little bit of fluff in this one, though I try to keep it to a minimum. This chapter is also longer than the previous three, but I don't think that's a bad thing. Enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Chapter Four: Follow Me---

Iroh glanced around the dining table. Zuko, who of course sat at the head, looked completely miserable. The four Earth Kingdom maidens had been eying him all night, when they weren't whispering to each other and giggling. Lani Mei and Kanai Shin were the worst for this, though Vana Bei Fong would occasionally join them. Iroh was delighted that Katara had decided to come, but she looked about as miserable as Zuko did. Lady Ming-Ming was the paragon of perfection in manners and dress. She kept silent, but her prim and proper demeanor, coupled with a slight smirk of self-satisfaction rubbed the old general the wrong way. It was too reminiscent of Lady Junbi's expression, though the matchmaker sat further down the table from them.

Zuko lifted his head, no longer wanting to stare at the meal he'd barely touched. Introductions had been made at the start of dinner, so he now knew his enemies' names. To his right was Lady Ming-Ming, and to her right Kanai Shin and Lani Mei, who seemed to be best friends as well as partners in "crime". To his left, at least, was Katara, and next to her Vana Bei Fong. Vana seemed a bit miffed by this placement, and Zuko was sure he'd heard several nasty jokes at the waterbender's expense whispered to Kanai and Lani. He knew that Katara heard them too, because her ears would redden just a little bit. He couldn't see her face because she had spent the entire meal staring down at her plate, playing with her food and eating no more than he did. She stood out from the other girls, Zuko thought, and it wasn't just because of her looks and clothes. From what he'd seen of them so far, the wealthy four girls were shallow and superficial. He already knew that Katara was genuine and real. His uncle had told him that he, not Lady Junbi, had invited Katara, and that invitation asked her only to come as a friend. Zuko sighed softly.

Katara heard Zuko sigh, and she heard Vana murmur another rude comment just loud enough for Lani and Kanai to hear and dissolve into giggles. Her lips tightened. Enough was enough. She turned to the Fire Lord and put on her sweetest smile. "Zuko, do you remember when we were traveling together and your uncle absolutely insisted we stop at that little teashop?"

Everyone at the table stared at her. Not only had she addressed the Fire Lord in a familiar way that was very unseemly, but she had done it in public!

Iroh fought the urge to laugh hysterically. He remembered the story, and though it was not flattering on his part, he hoped his nephew would take Katara's lead and finish it.

Zuko caught the encouraging glint in Katara's blue eyes, and a slow, small smile began to appear on his lips. "Yes, and then later he said the tea was the worst he had ever tasted."

"It was the worst any of us had tasted; we were all so sick that we had to stop and make camp early."

"And then your brother…"

Katara's eyes lit up. "And the firewood…"

"And the caterpillar!" they both said in unison before bursting into laughter. As they calmed down, Zuko seemed to remember where he was and cleared his throat. He once more looked down at his food, but every so often he would sneak a glance at Katara and smile, only to see her glancing and smiling at him.

"Shameless and disgraceful," Lady Ming-Ming muttered, her dark brown eyes narrowing as she watched the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. "We'll just have to see what we can do about that."

--------

Despite her success at lightening Zuko's mood, Katara was glad when dinner ended. She'd been very uncomfortable with being on the receiving end of several glares. One of the seemingly infinite number of servants escorted her to the room designated as hers for the duration of her stay. Katara had not had a chance to see her room earlier, since soon after her arrival several maids had pulled her away to a dressing room. They'd been surprised to discover how little the waterbender had brought with her, but they quickly pulled out her best dress with the apparent intention of helping her put it on. Katara had barely managed to wrestle it from them before calmly and clearly stating that she did not need their assistance. They left, and after she was dressed, another one materialized and led her to the waiting room, where she'd met the other four prospects invited by the royal matchmaker. Just thinking about them gave Katara a headache. The servant opened her door for her, and Katara thanked him. He bowed before vanishing. Katara had already looked inside her room, and she didn't even notice the servant was gone. She stared in delight as she closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

The room had obviously been decorated (or perhaps redecorated) with her in mind. The walls were all hung with a pale, pale blue material that shimmered in the light of the dozens of candles around the room. Beneath her feet was a lush carpet of a blue so dark it was almost black. All of the furniture was made of ebony wood, rather than the metal she'd seen almost everywhere else in the palace. A bookshelf filled with books begged for further exploration, but at the moment Katara was too tired. Most prominent in the room, and most beautiful to her travel-weary eyes, was the canopied bed, covered in navy and light blue. The waterbender climbed on it and collapsed, not even bothering to get undressed.

--------

Katara woke to the soft rustle of cloth and whisperings of female voices. Her eyes snapped open as she bolted upright. A few servants were roaming around the very large room, performing small duties. One of them was putting down a tray of what, by the smell, seemed to be breakfast. The tallest of the Earth Kingdom maidens from last night (Katara couldn't recall her name, only that she was supposed to be almost royalty) was directing them. She felt Katara's eyes on her and turned, giving the waterbender a gracious smile. "Ah, you're awake at last."

Katara blinked. "I'm sorry, but…"

The other girl waved her hand. "Oh, think nothing of it." She dismissed the maidservants with a similar wave before turning back to Katara. "I am Lady Ming-Ming, niece to the Earth King."

Katara nodded vaguely. "Um… why are you in my room?"

Ming-Ming let out a tinkling little laugh, like a bell. "Well, my dear, I noticed last night what trouble you were having with the other girls. So I decided to help."

Katara slid off the bed and frowned down at her wrinkled dress. She grimaced again when her hand touched her still-braided hair. Ming-Ming watched her carefully. She snapped her fingers, and instantly two maids were on their knees in front of her. Katara stared in shock at their speed and the Lady's casual attitude.

"You two help Princess Katara with her bath while I find her something suitable to wear."

Katara's cheeks reddened considerably. "That really isn't necessary."

Ming-Ming smiled sweetly. "It's my pleasure, dear, really. I knew the moment I saw you that you had the least chance of all of us."

"W-wh-what?" Katara sputtered, having no idea what the noblewoman was talking about.

Ming-Ming's dark eyes widened. "Don't be silly. You didn't really think you'd be chosen to marry the Fire Lord looking like _that_, did you?"

Katara shook her head, frowning as the maids tried to push her towards the bathing room. "I'm not trying to marry him," she managed to say before she was ushered into the next room. Lady Ming-Ming smirked, for of course she didn't believe it. The entire court had seen the way the Fire Lord looked at the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe at the previous night's dinner. The Earth King's niece had decided to take on the responsibility of making sure he didn't look at her that way again.

--------

Katara could barely keep up as Lady Ming-Ming instructed the maids with practiced ease, obviously already having an idea of what she intended for the waterbender. In between orders, she gave Katara instructions on proper behavior, including the correct way to address royalty. Katara was mortified as Ming-Ming detailed every mistake she had made last night, and she took each word to heart. When the maids finally finished their tasks, Lady Ming-Ming smiled at their work in satisfaction. Katara stared into the mirror, not sure what to think. The girl that looked back was not her.

"You look perfect," Ming-Ming breathed. Katara turned to the older girl, and then she realized something. Ming-Ming had turned the waterbender into another version of her. Katara opened her mouth to protest, but yet another servant appeared before she could get the words out. The servant bowed to both girls, and Ming-Ming gestured that he could speak.

"His majesty the Fire Lord is waiting for you in the southern garden, your highness," he said to Katara. The waterbender cursed herself for forgetting. The matchmaker had told them all last night that each girl would spend an hour a day with the Fire Lord, so that they might get to know each other better. Apparently Katara was to go first today. She stood and rushed out of the room, with little regard for her dress or hair-do. Lady Ming-Ming pursed her lips. She could only hope that her instructions would be remembered.

--------

Zuko was waiting for Katara somewhat impatiently, glaring at the pond that dominated the southern garden. The hour with her was the only part of the day he was looking forward to, since he she was the only girl in the palace he could stand. Hearing her soft footsteps behind him, he turned quickly only to freeze in place. Zuko stared at Katara, his expression anything but pleased. "What happened to you?"  
Katara looked down, as she had been told was respectful. She didn't know it irked Zuko even more. "Lady Ming-Ming helped me."

The Fire Lord snorted. "Helped isn't the word I'd use. You look ridiculous."

Katara glared at him, defying Ming-Ming's careful instructions but no longer caring. "Maybe I like the way I look." She didn't, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"But you don't look like _you_!" Zuko shouted, losing his patience. Katara didn't respond. She couldn't. Zuko gave her a last look of disgust before he walked away. It was only when he was just outside his chambers he realized he had just yelled at one of the few people who actually cared about how he felt.

Katara took a few steps forward to see her reflection in the pond. She didn't recognize the girl who peered back, and the fact was not a happy one.

--------

Zuko didn't look up when his uncle stepped into his private study. The time with the other prospects had been spent in almost complete silence (on his part if not theirs), Katara's face when he had stormed away the only image in his mind. "Not now, uncle, please."

"You are expected at dinner. Should you not make an appearance, I can think of a few ladies who would be most disappointed."

"I don't care."

"There is one in particular who would miss your presence."

"Katara and I had a fight, uncle."

"If I remember correctly, this is not the first time the two of you have done so."

"This time it was different. I yelled at her and she didn't do anything. She probably hates me."

"If it was so easy for me to hate you, Zuko, I never would have even come here," Katara said from the doorway. She had come in with Iroh, but of course Zuko hadn't noticed. He turned to look at her now. The waterbender was once more dressed in the clothes of her homeland, her hair braided and her mother's necklace secure around her neck. Katara smiled ruefully. "You were right. Is this better?"

Zuko struggled to find his voice. "Much," was all he could manage to say.

Iroh clapped his hands and then rubbed them together. "Now then, shall we go to dinner? It is suspicious for the Fire Lord and the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe to both be late."

"Uncle!" Zuko cried. Katara laughed. Zuko's annoyance mysteriously evaporated at the sound, and he smiled as he offered her his arm. Katara pretended to be shocked. "The rumors it would start, your majesty! People are known to talk."

"Let them talk," Zuko said softly, so that only she would hear. Katara flushed just a little bit and took his arm.

---End Chapter Four---

And that was the fluffy part. The characters go back to being sensible in the next chapter, and Lady Ming-Ming gets even more conniving. Anyone else notice that her name and title rhyme? That wasn't even on purpose. Thank you for reading, and all reviews are greatly appreciated! In other words, please review!


	5. C'est Moi

Hi guys! Sorry about the wait, but those of you who read my other stories know that a week or so is a short wait when my evil writer's block comes calling… which it did. I actually wrote two versions of this and went with the second one. Elements of the first version were put into the next chapter. That explained, enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Chapter Five: C'est Moi---

Zuko found that the time he was allowed to spend with Katara was the best part of every day. The exact time varied, since Lady Junbi was (supposedly) trying to make sure that each girl had a fair chance at him. He dreaded the hours spent with the others. While Lani and Kanai would not shut up when together, neither of them spoke during their allotted time with him. Zuko tried to arrange those meetings in the library so he could at least just get a book and read the entire time. He found that he didn't care if any of the girls thought him rude. Vana would talk almost non-stop; he'd become a professional at tuning her out. Ming-Ming was a surprising mix of wit and propriety, but she just wasn't his type. Not that the young Fire Lord had ever really thought about what his type would be.

Mostly what he thought about was the impossibility of his situation. Not the impossibility of the situation itself, mind you, but the impossibility of getting out of it. Zuko did not want to get married. He was not ready to have a wife, and he was not ready to start a family. That wasn't to say he didn't want both of those things someday, but not now. Not yet. The more he thought about it, the more miserable he became, because it felt like he only had two options:

Option one was to not choose any of the girls currently at the palace, which would result in being subjected to more of the Quartet's type (Katara had actually started calling the Earth Kingdom girls that, and he had adopted the name) and eventually have the possible result that he would never marry.

Option two was more difficult. Zuko could choose Katara. The idea was a strange one, for multiple reasons. Zuko kind of hated it. He had been friends with Katara for such a short time, really. Oh, they'd "known" each other for nearly five years, but they'd never been as close as they were now. He could see a future with Katara, and that future included everything he felt a family should be. Even love. But did he love her now? He wasn't sure. Besides, the idea would only work if she agreed to it. And Zuko knew Katara would never agree to marry a man she didn't love with every fiber of her being.

These were the things Zuko thought about during those rare moments that he was alone.

--------

Lady Ming-Ming approached Katara after dinner one day. They had all been at the Fire Nation palace for a little more than a week now, and the waterbender was apparently growing ever closer to the Fire Lord. This annoyed Ming-Ming, since she had made almost no progress with him. In fact, he seemed to ignore her. "Princess Katara, I'm wondering if perhaps you forgot our little chat last week." She'd noticed that after meeting with the Fire Lord, the Southern Water Tribe girl had returned to her old manners and wardrobe.

Katara gave the noblewoman her sweetest smile. "Oh, no, Lady Ming-Ming. I didn't forget. I decided I prefer to be myself. Also, I found it strange that you would choose to help the girl who appears to be your chief rival in your mission to marry Zuko." Not that Katara meant to be the chief contender, but she knew it looked that way to the others.

Lady Ming-Ming shook her head. Obviously this _child_ did not understand. "I am not here to marry _Zuko_, Princess Katara. I am here to marry the Fire Lord. It is a political move, not a romantic one. I have no more feeling for him than I have for, say, a turtleduck and find him no more interesting."

Katara felt a strong, hot anger rise in her chest. How dare she say such a thing about Zuko! "I suppose the other girls would say the same?"

"They would."

"Well, none of them are going to get the chance. Fire Lord Zuko has no intention of choosing any of you."

Lady Ming-Ming laughed. "I suppose he has already proposed to you, then?"

"No!" Katara cried, blushing furiously. Then she thought about it. That was Zuko's only option, wasn't it? She wasn't obligated to accept, but she was his only possible choice. Otherwise he would be subjected to more of Lady Ming-Ming's type, a type he truly despised. Was that why he was spending so much time with her? So it wouldn't seem surprising when he proposed, even if he only did it to escape a marriage with one of _them_? The thought hurt. They were supposed to be friends, and that wasn't something friends did. But the hurt went deeper than that, for some reason that Katara didn't understand.

Lady Ming-Ming was tired of the conversation. "If he hasn't proposed, then your opinions on the matter mean nothing. If you will excuse me, your highness." She hated the appellation, but her manners forbid her from not using it. Katara nodded vaguely, and Lady Ming-Ming strode down the hall quickly, wanting only to get back to her room so she could scream.

--------

The special activities each night had been Iroh's idea, much to Lady Junbi's displeasure. Zuko hadn't liked the idea much either, but Iroh had given his suggestion in public, with a number of important people present. To dismiss it was not an option for the Fire Lord, no matter how much he wanted to.

And that is how Zuko ended up in a small, throne-like chair (he hated that chair; he would have preferred a cushion on the floor like everyone else) near the fire place in one of the larger parlors, surrounded by the four Earth Kingdom maidens, Katara, his uncle, Lady Junbi, and a select few of the Court. Tonight was "Story Night." Iroh went first, telling an old fable full of humor and morality. Then one of the nobles told a silly story with little plot and less of a point. No one seemed willing to go next. Those gathered simply looked at each other, wondering who would be brave enough to stand. Iroh turned to Katara. "Princess Katara, you hail from an unfamiliar culture. Perhaps you have a story?"

Katara blushed and thought quickly. "There's one story that my mother told me when I was young… I don't know if it is native to the Water Tribes, so you may have heard it before."

Iroh smiled. "Please, tell it anyway."

Katara took a deep breath and stood. She let her mind drift back to her early childhood, before the Hundred Years War had caught up to their small village. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"_Mommy, tell me a story."_

_It was a nightly request, and one that her mother always answered the same way._

_The little girl was gathered in her mother's arms and pulled into the warm, fur-wrapped lap. "Another story, Katara? It seems as though you want to hear one every day…" The little girl pouted, and her mother laughed. "All right, all right. Let's see… Once upon a time there was a merchant who had three daughters. One day he went to meet one of his ships, and he asked his daughters what gifts they would like him to bring back. The first two asked for clothes and jewelry, but the third asked for a single rose." _

"_What's a rose, Mommy?"_

"_It's a flower, dear. The South Pole is too cold for them to grow here, but they grow in abundance in warmer places like the Fire Nation."_

"_Nothing good comes out of the Fire Nation," the little girl's older brother muttered from across the room. _

_The mother frowned. "Not everything is so black and white, Sokka. Now, where was I? Ah. On his way home, the father stumbled into a garden in which grew the most beautiful roses he had ever seen. He plucked one for his daughter, but when he turned to leave, he met a terrible beast. The garden belonged to the beast, and he demanded payment for the rose. The father explained that the rose was for his youngest daughter, and the beast said if she came to his castle, the debt would be paid. When the father went home he told his daughters what had happened, and the youngest said she would go. He tried to convince her not to, but she insisted."_

_The little girl listened attentively, her eyes filled with wonder at the youngest daughter's bravery. She only hoped she could be so brave someday._

"_Life in the beast's castle was not an unpleasant one, and the girl's only requirement was to eat dinner with the beast every night. Every night he asked her to marry him, and every night she said no. But soon they were spending more time together, and she started to like the beast. Still she refused his proposals. The girl missed her family desperately, and she told the beast. He let her go visit them, with the promise that she would come back in three days. She promised, but her family begged her to stay just one more day. She did."_

"_She broke her promise?"_

"_Yes," the mother answered sadly. "When the girl finally went back to the castle, she found the beast in the rose garden. He was dying." _

_On the other side of the room, the older brother sat up in mild interest._

"_The girl realized that she had fallen in love with the beast, despite his horrible appearance, and she cried. Her tears fell on him and he transformed into a handsome prince. He had been put under a spell by a wicked witch, and now the girl had broken it. He asked her to marry him one more time, and do you know what she said?"_

"_What did she say?" the little girl asked, her blue eyes wide in anticipation. _

_Her mother smiled. "She said yes, and they lived happily ever after." She picked her daughter up as she stood and placed the little girl in her sleeping bag. "Bed time!"_

_The little girl smiled up at her mother. "When I grow up, I'm going to marry a handsome prince and we're going to have a garden full of roses!" _

"_If that's what makes you happy, dear, then that's what I want you to have." The mother kissed both of her children good-night. "Sleep tight, my darlings, and may all of your good dreams come true."_

Katara chose to expand the story, allowing it to play out in her head as she told it. She of course left out her and Sokka's reactions to the original telling but instead added details she- as a child- had always wanted to know. The main character was given a name: Indah. The scene in the rose garden with Indah's father and the beast became one of suspense and mild horror. Katara reveled in the story, seeing nothing but the things of which she spoke.

Zuko stared as the waterbender told the story. He was vaguely familiar with it; his mother had probably told it to him once. But something about the tone of Katara's voice, her choice of words, made it different. He found the expression in her eyes as she spoke mesmerizing. No one noticed when the Fire Lord leaned closer in his chair, because everyone was hanging on Katara's every word. When she reached the part about Indah not keeping her promise, several of her audience made a small sound of disappointment. She gave the Indah's confession of love in a minute-long soliloquy, bringing tears to the eyes of young and old audience members alike. When she finished, they all sat in silence once more.

"Story Night" ended shortly after that, since no one dared to try to follow Katara's story. The next night was "Music Night," with many of the same people in attendance. Iroh began it, apparently making his opening performances the tradition. His song was simple, traditional, and met with reasonable applause. Kanai and Lani sang a duet next. Neither of them had particularly wonderful voices, but their years of lessons were evident and the effect was not unpleasant. The nobles around her, all of whom had been present the night before, urged Katara to take the stage. She tried to refuse, insisting that she couldn't sing, but they would have none of it. Katara sighed and sang a lullaby her grandmother had taught her shortly after her mother's death.

Zuko smiled just a tiny bit to himself, holding his laughter in. The nobles should have believed her when she said she couldn't sing, because she'd been telling the truth. Her singing wasn't quite awful, but it was far from good. Katara glanced at him as she finished the chorus, and a small smile appeared on her face, mostly in her eyes. It was then that he started to realize it. There was no lightning-bolt of revelation, no sudden knowledge. It wasn't until Lady Ming-Ming, who had perfect pitch, played her own instrument, and sang a heart-stirring ballad that moved most of the audience, had finished her piece that the thought had even fully formed in his mind. With the applause for Lady Ming-Ming ringing in his ears, Zuko discovered that he was in love with Katara. There was no telling when it had happened; he wasn't even sure that it had happened all at once. Zuko's acceptance of this new truth was quiet. There was no sign of it in his eyes, and he even managed to clap for Lady Ming-Ming, putting a smug smile of satisfaction on the noblewoman's face. Katara glanced at Zuko, a touch of the earlier hurt coming back. She knew he wouldn't fall for Ming-Ming. She knew it with every fiber of her being. There was not a shred of evidence in his face or in his more expressive eyes. So why did she feel like she'd just missed something important?

---End Chapter Five---

Okay, Ming-Ming gets worse in the next chapter. I wrote the author's notes for chapter four back when I had just finished the first version of chapter five, which is now most of chapter six… yeah, sometimes I wonder how I don't confuse myself. Thank you for your attention, and please review!


	6. Then You May Take Me to the Fair

If I'm going to be honest with you, I have to admit that Chapter Seven isn't actually finished yet. I decided to put this up anyway, since I don't want to keep you all waiting too long. Major, major thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! This chapter contains the flashbacks that, of all the ones I've written for this, are possibly my absolute favorites. Enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Chapter Six: Take Me to the Fair---

--Four Years Earlier--

Zuko did not think that stopping for a fair was a good idea.

In fact, he thought it was stupid and pointless. It was stupid because they were too close to the Fire Nation and Sozin's Comet was drawing ever nearer. It was pointless because they were stopping in the Earth Kingdom town of Bara for its annual Rose Blooming Festival.

The exiled Prince of the Fire Nation had nothing against roses. His mother had been particularly fond of them and Zuko himself thought the multi-hued flowers were pretty, in their way. But when one's face was plastered on wanted posters all over the world, one did not pause to stare at the pretty flowers. He was, in fact, about to tell his fellow travelers just that.

Katara knew from the look in Zuko's eyes exactly what he thought of this little side trip. It was kind of funny, in a way. Sokka didn't like the idea either, but he gave in without much of a fight. Iroh was delighted to be stopping, claiming he'd always wanted to try some of Bara's famous cherry-flavored tea. Aang was really looking forward to it, since the break had been his idea. Toph, Katara knew, had already mentally put herself in charge of keeping the airbender out of trouble as best she could. That left the group's resident waterbender to deal with Zuko. Suddenly it wasn't so funny.

"Come on, it'll be fun…"

"_I_ won't have any fun knowing that any minute we could be discovered and captured."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Like we can't escape if that happens?"

Zuko turned away. "Just because we've escaped before doesn't mean we'll be able to do it every time."

Katara sighed. "Please, Zuko? Everyone else has already gone down to the festival."

Zuko glared at her. "We're too noticeable. Maybe the Avatar can hide his tattoos, but I can't hide this!" He pointed at his scar. Katara's blue eyes grew as cold as ice, and for a moment Zuko was slightly afraid of what she might do.

"Then don't hide it. You have to trust that everything will be okay."

Zuko looked down at the ground. "It hasn't been my experience that such a thing is possible." He was surprised when the waterbender took his hands in her darker ones.

Katara smiled sweetly. "We're going to the Rose Blooming Festival, Zuko. You're going to enjoy the day, or I swear will make you a hat of roses, including the thorns, and freeze it to your head. Okay?"

Zuko snorted. "Fine."

Katara grinned. "Good!" She pulled Zuko down the hill, taking him into town, intent on showing him that not everything in the world was cruel.

--Present Day--

Ming-Ming was tired of watching the Fire Lord and the so-called Princess of the Southern Water Tribe together. She was the one who should be Fire Lady, not that peasant upstart! It was her royal and political right. It never crossed Lady Ming-Ming's mind that maybe, just maybe love was what stood in her way. She wouldn't have cared even if she had thought of it. So she formulated a plan to remove the Water pest once and for all.

It was all too easy for the Earth King's niece to convince Vana to go along with her plan. Lani and Kanai were too chatty for their own good. While Ming-Ming knew for a fact that Vana was talkative, the girl was also smart. She wouldn't give anything away.

It would be Vana that spoke to the servant and paid him. Having one of their servants, even a personal one that had accompanied them from the Earth Kingdom, do the deed was just too risky. Ming-Ming, however, was the one who found the plant. Sunwort was among the deadliest of known plants, and yet Lady Ming-Ming had found a small patch of it growing under a tree in the north garden.

Lani and Kanai would have questioned the action. They were naïve enough to think that one of them could still win Zuko over. But Lady Ming-Ming saw the way he looked at the so-called princess. This was the only way she was going to get what she wanted.

--------

During dinner, Vana Bei Fong watched as a servant brought Princess Katara a fresh glass of water. She wondered if perhaps Lady Ming-Ming's plan was too extreme. It was too late now, in any case. Vana had thought of the noblewoman as someone to look up to, something she should aspire to be. Now she had her doubts. Ming-Ming was ruthless to the point of being cruel, and it frightened Vana to think of what the Earth King's niece might do should any other girl get in her way.

The servant started to pour more water into Katara's glass. Lady Ming-Ming watched them like a hawk. Vana watched too, her green eyes darker with worry.

"Oh, no thank you," Katara said to the servant. Ming-Ming's dark brown eyes narrowed into slits. The servant paused. Vana paled slightly. They both managed to maintain their composure.

"Are you sure, your highness?" the servant asked.

Katara smiled. "Quite sure, thank you."

Zuko held up his glass. "I'll take some more, if you don't mind."

The servant blanched, but he had no choice but to obey. He poured the water slowly and deliberately, his hands shaking just a little. Vana's eyes were wide with fear now. The servant vanished as soon as the glass had been filled. Zuko took a sip just as Vana opened her mouth to protest. Vana was shocked into silence. Zuko frowned as he put the glass down.

Katara noticed the change in the Fire Lord's expression. "Zuko? Is something wrong?" Was it just the candlelight they ate by, or did his eyes look clouded?

Zuko blinked. "I…don't…" He closed his eyes and fell out of his chair, just barely hearing Katara scream his name before he lost consciousness.

Lady Ming-Ming sat frozen in place. This was not how things were supposed to happen. The upstart was supposed to drink the poison, not the Fire Lord! If the Fire Lord died, it would ruin everything!

"Zuko!" Katara screamed. She was on her knees in an instant, her friend's head cradled in her lap. "Zuko…"

Iroh was out of his seat the moment Zuko fell. His efforts in reaching his nephew were hindered by courtiers trying to see what had just happened.

Vana couldn't stand it anymore. "The water was poisoned," she told Katara, ignoring the glare that Lady Ming-Ming was suddenly sending her way. Katara was surprised by the information, but she didn't let that slow her down. "Bring the glass down here," she instructed. Vana obeyed without hesitation. Katara opened Zuko's mouth and very carefully bended out the poisoned water, depositing it back into the glass. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief when Zuko coughed and opened his eyes. Vana was closest, and she saw the look in Katara's blue eyes as the waterbender looked down at the Fire Lord. She also saw the way Zuko looked up at Katara, and Vana understood. She stepped back gracefully, moving into the shadows.

--Four Years Earlier--

Zuko stared at the large number of people wandering amongst the enormous but well-trimmed rosebushes. Everyone was traveling in pairs. Pairs of a male and a female. He frowned. "Hey, water-girl."

Katara turned on him. "It's Katara, Zuko. My name is Katara."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Katara."

"Yes?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes again at her now sweet-and-innocent tone. "Have you noticed we're surrounded by couples?"

Katara sniffed, being too ladylike to snort. "So?"

Zuko shook his head. "Never mind." They entered a tea shop, hoping to find Iroh and maybe the others.

"Hello young lovers!" the server greeted them. "How may I help you today?"

"We're not lovers," Zuko growled, treating the server with a particularly nasty glare. Katara nodded in agreement, too dumbstruck to do much else.

The woman just laughed it off. "Don't be ridiculous. I can see the young lady's engagement necklace. Besides, the Rose Blooming Festival _is_ for lovers!"

They left the tea shop immediately.

"I am going to kill the Avatar," Zuko muttered as they headed back up the hill to Appa. "Him for wanting to come to this stupid festival, and then my uncle for knowing but not telling, and then your brother for laughing when he finds out."

"You'll be lucky if he laughs," Katara said seriously. "He's very overprotective."

Zuko glared at her. That last statement had been too teasing for his current frame of mind. Katara just smiled at him. He looked away. "Would you find it so funny if you had entered the shop with the Avatar?"

"No," she answered honestly. Zuko turned back to her in surprise. She tapped his nose. "But Toph would find it funny either way." She ran ahead, laughing. Zuko stopped, fuming (literally. There was smoke coming out of his nose). Then he ran after her. "Don't you dare tell any of them!"

--Present Day--

Though he protested that he was fine, Zuko was banned from that evening's planned activities (not that he would have enjoyed Dessert Night, since he did not share his uncle's sweet tooth) and confined not only to his rooms but to his bed. Katara insisted on staying with him (on the grounds that she was a waterbender with healing abilities, to avoid any impropriety) to make sure the poison didn't affect him. The Royal Doctor approved, especially when Zuko's temperature rose to fever proportions. "It should be gone by tomorrow," he told her, "but you should stay with him just in case. He might be a little delirious."

Mostly he was asleep. Katara started to nod off herself around eleven.

"Katara?" Zuko said suddenly. The waterbender was startled awake, but she managed to smile at her "patient".

"Yes, Zuko?"

"Remember when we went to Bara with the Avatar and Toph and my uncle and your idiot brother for the Rose Blooming Festival? Appa and Momo were there too," he added as an afterthought.

Katara blinked. Delirious Zuko was apparently random as well as rambling. "Yes..."

"And do you remember how the lady in the tea shop said 'the Rose Blooming Festival is for lovers'?"

A slight shiver went up Katara's spine. "Yes, I remember."

"Do you think… next year, would you like to go to the Rose Blooming Festival with me?"

Katara knew that Zuko wasn't entirely himself at the moment. But his fever was pretty mild, so he wasn't completely delirious either.

_The Rose Blooming Festival _is _for lovers…_

Such a seemingly simple question.

And just like that, Katara knew. She knew why she felt the way she did when she'd realized Zuko might ask her to marry him just to escape marriage to a girl he hated. She knew why she'd been so angry when Lady Ming-Ming insulted him. She knew what Zuko had really discovered on Music Night. She knew what Zuko was really saying, and she knew how she felt about it.

"I'd love to go with you, Zuko."

---End Chapter Six---

I was originally going to have them go to a Cherry Blossom Festival, and Bara's name was Sahk Urah (bad joke, I know), but it didn't fit within the time that they would have been in Bara (mid-summer-ish, and the cherry blossoms bloom in early spring) so I changed it to roses. It fits better with the "lovers" joke anyway.

Lady Ming-Ming's choice of action may seem very dramatic, but if you think about it, it isn't all that random. That it backfired is just one of the beautiful ironies of life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review!


	7. How to Handle a Woman

Chapter Seven! Yay! I don't have anything else to say about this chapter, other than it took me longer to write than it should have. So, enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Chapter Seven: How to Handle a Woman---

Katara dreaded writing to her family and friends. Prior to coming here, she had expected to be home before they even received her letters. How was she supposed to tell them that she wasn't sure she wanted to go home, especially after the promise she'd made to Aang?

She loved her home and her family dearly, but this time of year was always very, very lonely. Most of the girls anywhere near her age (and a few younger ones) were getting married and starting families of their own, many with young men of the Northern Tribe who had come with Pakku four years ago to help rebuild the village and then decided to stay. They would ask why she wasn't getting married too, and she wouldn't be able to answer. How could she explain to her people that she was in love with the Fire Lord?

Zuko was another thing. Katara didn't know how she could leave him, now that she had seen what his life was like. Certainly his schedule during this visit had been anything but normal, but he told her what things were like when there weren't any guests. Endless meetings with everyone from generals to the mayors of tiny towns miles away from the capital wore on the young man, and he had no one to lift that weight. His uncle was helpful as an advisor, but that wasn't what Zuko needed and everyone knew it. He and Katara were both lonely when they were alone, but together they were happy. The solution seemed simple enough.

How could Katara tell her friends and family that she wanted to marry Zuko?

--------

Aang wondered what Katara was doing at the Fire Nation palace. He hoped she was happy, and he looked forward to seeing her smiling face there to greet him when he returned to the South Pole in June. After all, she had promised to be there, hadn't she?

"You know, Twinkletoes," Toph said quietly from the other side of the campfire, "I think I will go with you to the South Pole this year."

Aang was startled out to his thoughts. "What?"

Toph made a face. "Use those ears of yours, will you? I said I want to go with you when you leave. I'm tired of only spending a little time with you each year, and it's been too long since I've teased Sugar Queen and Snoozles in person."

"Really?" Aang said excitedly. The four of them would have so much fun in the South Pole this summer! He could take Toph penguin-sledding, and she would feel snow for the first time, and… Aang's brain finally caught up with itself. Toph missed him during the time they were separated, though she hadn't said it in those exact words. The Avatar paused in his excitement.

Toph sensed the sudden change in his mood. "What?"

Aang grinned. "Nothing."

Toph used her earthbending to throw a rock at him. "Liar! What?!"

Aang just laughed, until Toph threw another rock and hit him in the head.

--------

Zuko did not remember what he had said during the brief fever, and Katara was not going to tell him lest he try to deny it. It was her own secret jewel, knowing that Zuko loved her, and it made almost everything he did highly amusing.

Zuko swore that he would soon go insane. Katara laughed at almost everything he did when they were together, and he told himself that if he wasn't in love with the girl he would have killed her by now. He briefly considered doing it anyway, but dismissed the thought as preposterous. If he was completely honest with himself, which meant getting past the pride that flared up by instinct, the times with Katara were still the happiest times he could remember since his mother… Zuko shook his head. He didn't like to think about that, yet his mind would not obey him.

What would Ursa have thought of Katara?

She would have liked the girl, of that much Zuko was sure. Ursa would have told the waterbender embarrassing stories of Zuko as a child, and they would have laughed together.

Zuko smiled at the thought.

--------

Lady Ming-Ming and Lady Junbi were both very displeased with the way things were going. The ball at which Zuko was supposed to announce his choice of a bride was three days away, and no one in the palace could deny that he would chose Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Both noblewomen had hoped for him to choose Lady Ming-Ming; both wanted it for the riches and status it would bring them. Ming-Ming's father had promised Lady Junbi quite a bit of money should the Fire Lord wed his daughter. The Earth King, in all honesty, couldn't be bothered with the affairs of his sister's child; mostly because he had more important things to do. But Ming-Ming liked to think (and tell people) that relations between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom would be strained if she was not chosen. No one believed her.

Vana Bei Fong was happy to see Lady Ming-Ming so annoyed. She felt that she had wasted much of her time here following the noblewoman's poor example, but no longer. Vana had decided to be her own person and was making the most of it. She flirted with several of the palace guards and even a few of the servants, delighting in Lady Ming-Ming's disapproving glares. She had, though it was not easy, made friends with Katara. They chattered long into the night, sitting on the waterbender's bed, telling each other many secrets. Just not the most important ones.

Vana had not yet confessed to Katara her part in Zuko's accidental poisoning. The servant had escaped and had yet to be caught. Ming-Ming certainly wasn't going to say anything, and Vana was afraid to. A confession would risk not only her new friendship but her life, for collaboration in the murder of a monarch was treason and punishable by death in any country. So Vana kept the truth to herself, for now.

--------

Zuko wondered vaguely why all of the biggest outbursts happened at dinner.

"What is so funny?" he asked Katara, his tone more than a little irritated. She was laughing at him again, and he was not going to put up with it anymore.

Katara smiled, her eyes still dancing with laughter. "Nothing."

"It's something, or you wouldn't be laughing! Tell me!"

"No!"

"If you're going to laugh, I want to know why!"

"Fine, then I'll stop laughing!"

They were both standing up and glaring at each other by this point, drawing the incredulous stares of the entire court. Lady Ming-Ming calmly continued to eat her dinner, barely disguising her pleasure at the argument. Iroh wore a small, disappointed frown.

"Fine!" Zuko shouted. He turned and stormed out of the dining room. Katara gave a squeak of indignation before leaving in the opposite direction. Iroh sighed heavily and stood up. It was time for him to have a talk with his nephew.

--------

Someone knocked on the door of Zuko's private office. He didn't care. "Go away."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Zuko."

The young Fire Lord scowled at the door. "I don't want to talk, Uncle."

The door opened and Iroh stepped in. "If you truly intend to keep people out, you should learn to lock your door." The old general sat in a chair opposite Zuko's desk. His nephew refused to look at him, choosing instead to stare at the ceiling. Iroh sighed again. "Do you know why I insisted that you become Fire Lord after your father's defeat, Zuko?"

No answer.

"I thought it better for you to rule with me as your teacher than for you to have to wait until my death and then have no one trustworthy to guide you. I see now, however, that I have not done my job. You behaved very childishly tonight, Zuko. At your age you should not act that way in private, much less in front of the entire court. Your position is not as solid as you like to think. Azula may be imprisoned, but should a revolt break out…"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "The people aren't going to revolt and put Azula on the throne just because I yelled at Katara, Uncle. Besides, you've read the guards' reports. Azula is insane."

"That is not the point!" Iroh shouted, momentarily losing control. Zuko blinked at him in surprise. "You must learn to control your temper in public. You must grow up and act like an adult."

Zuko looked down. "I hate when you're right."

Iroh smiled. "I know."

--------

Katara didn't bother to make sure everything was nice and neat as she threw her belongings into the bag she'd brought them in. It had been an entire day, and not only had she gotten no sort of apology from Zuko, but he had missed their daily meeting. How could she have even thought she loved him? He had a horrible temper with a short fuse, and they fought over the stupidest things… She paused when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she called, expecting it to be Vana or one of the maidservants.

"It's me," Zuko's voice replied. "May I come in?"

Katara was tempted to tell him no, but she went to the door and opened it just enough to give Zuko a dirty look. "What?"

Zuko met her eyes. "I wanted to apologize. And I got you something."

Katara sighed and opened the door enough for Zuko to come into her room. He carried a large package wrapped in red paper, which he placed on a nearby table. Katara looked at him expectantly. Zuko looked at the floor. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Katara considered saying that sorry wasn't good enough. Instead she opened the package.

Zuko watched her expression. "I thought you could wear it at the ball."

Katara stared at the high-collared, royal blue silk dress. "It's beautiful." She smiled. Sorry may not have been good enough, but this proved he meant it. She turned to him.

Katara meant to give Zuko a peck on the cheek to emphasize her gratitude. But at the last second, on pure inspiration, he gently touched her chin and redirected the gesture.

Their lips met.

Katara pulled back in surprise. Zuko blushed and hung his head again. "Sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Zuko?"

He looked up, and Katara kissed him, wrapping her arms around the Fire Lord's neck.

---End Chapter Seven---

I picture the dress Zuko gave Katara as a Mandarin-style type of thing, but that's just me. As to the kiss… You may all cheer like maniacs now. The Taang bit was simply because I felt like it. Thank you for reading, and please review!


	8. Before I Gaze At You Again

It's been a whole month since my last update… (ducks head shamefully) I hope you guys are still with me, because this story has gotten more of a response than I ever expected. It has over seven thousand hits at the moment, and the number of reviews (currently 143) just thrills me to pieces. This chapter means we're just over half-way through the story, and there are plenty of surprises (I hope they surprise you, anyway) in store. Enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Chapter Eight: Before I Gaze At You Again---

Zuko had made his decision. He was tired of being indecisive and immature, and he was tired of dealing with Lady Junbi. He knew for a fact that several bets had been made concerning this particular decision, including when he would carry it out. According to his sources, his uncle had bet on the day before the ball. Zuko figured he may as well let Iroh win this bet.

He was going to propose to Katara.

_How_ to do it was another thing. He didn't want to go with the Fire Nation method of arranging everything through a matchmaker and not seeing Katara again until the wedding day; she wouldn't like that any more than he would. The Water Tribe tradition of personally asking and giving the future bride an engagement necklace was far more appealing, but Zuko didn't know how to make one of those, and he had no one to ask.

Well, he could ask Katara, but that would ruin what little surprise there was left in his potential proposal.

There was one thing, however, that Zuko was not counting on.

It could be viewed as the answer to all his prayers.

It could be seen as proof that the spirits liked to laugh at him.

Zuko had a sneaking suspicion it was the latter.

He was going over his daily schedule two days before the ball when a servant entered his public office (the private one he tended to run to when he fought with Katara was connected to his chambers; this one was off one of the main halls). The servant bowed and waited to be acknowledged.

Zuko, rather than looking at the servant, frowned at his schedule. He was supposed to be spending the hour just before dinner with Lady Ming-Ming. "What is it?"

"Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Lady Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors have just arrived, your majesty," the servant said hesitantly.

Zuko looked up. "What?"

The servant began to shake. "Prince Sokka and Lady Suki…"

Zuko shook his head impatiently. "I heard what you said. Where are they now?"

"They were shown to the parlor for visiting dignitaries, your majesty, and someone has been sent to inform Princess Katara. Was that not appropriate?"

But the Fire Lord didn't even hear the question, as he was already half-way down the hall the moment he'd been given a specific destination.

--------

Suki sat stiffly on the red silk cushioned couch, slightly uncomfortable in the lavish surroundings. She took a sip of the tea an anonymous servant had brought her shortly after she and Sokka were led to this large and luxuriously decorated room. Everything was red or gold, including the scrolls on the wall. Sokka was studying one of them now. Suki set down the teacup on a low, heavily carved table in front of her seat. The tea was sweet with a hint of cinnamon, and the Kyoshi warrior was not fond of sugary drinks. As she leaned forward, the light from the many lamps caught and glimmered on the blue pendant of her necklace.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sokka? Katara might not be ready to leave."

Sokka didn't turn from the scroll he was examining, which depicted a rather explosive-looking sea battle. "She won't mind. She'll probably be glad to see us."

Suki sat back, fanning herself. She was glad she hadn't worn her traditional makeup today; the room was oppressively warm.

The door opened. Zuko waited a moment before entering the parlor, giving himself time to calm down and the servant standing ready time to announce him.

"His Royal Majesty Fire Lord Zuko," the servant said rather pompously. It was his only duty, and he was quite proud of it. The speech had been cut down shortly after Zuko's coronation, as the young Fire Lord couldn't stand the long paragraph extolling the virtues of the crown usually given before a ruler entered any room but his own private one.

Suki stood automatically, and Sokka had the wisdom to turn away from the scroll at last. Zuko dismissed the announcer and waved his hand to indicate that Suki should sit. As she did so, he took notice of the necklace she wore, a blue pendant attached to a dark ribbon. He raised an eyebrow.

"Engaged, are you?" he asked before he could mentally tell himself to shut up. Since he was too late, he mentally whacked himself.

Sokka grinned. The past four years had given Zuko a sleeker look, while the Water Tribe warrior had become scruffier. The beginning of a beard was evident on his chin, and his wild hair was barely held in check.

"Yeah, it happens. Aren't you supposed to be in a similar situation in a few days?"

If everything goes right, Zuko thought, but he didn't say that out loud. Instead he changed the subject. "What brings you two to the Fire Nation? Katara tells me you usually spend the entire spring in Kyoshi." It was pointless to even try to be formal with Sokka, because Sokka had long ago established that he would not be formal with Zuko.

"We're planning on having the wedding at the end of the month, and we decided to pick up Katara on the way down." Sokka's expression was still friendly, but his eyes weren't.

Suki shot her fiancé a dirty look. "We?"

"Katara can't leave yet," Zuko said.

Sokka stared at him. "Why not?"

Zuko's cheeks turned pink. He couldn't tell Sokka the truth; it wasn't that he was afraid of what Katara's over-protective older brother might do, but he did want to avoid any possibility of an international incident.

"The ball isn't for a few more days," Zuko replied lamely. It even sounded stupid in his head, but it was the best he could come up with without revealing the whole truth.

It was Sokka's turn to raise an eyebrow.

It was Zuko's luck that Katara entered the parlor at that moment. She spotted the Fire Lord first and blushed. "Hi, Zuko."

Zuko's own blush, far more visible on his pale cheeks, darkened. "Hello, Katara."

Sokka's eyebrow rose higher. "Since when do you two call each other by your first names?"

Suki fought the urge to laugh at the three of them.

Katara glared at her brother, saving herself and Zuko from further embarrassment… for the moment. "Sokka, what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you home. You're packed, right?"

The waterbender's eyes took on a suspicious glint. "No, I'm not."

Sokka crossed his arms. "Well, you might want to start. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

Katara's jaw dropped. "I can't leave yet! I… the ball is the day after tomorrow."

Zuko put his hand to his forehead. Sokka stared at his sister as though she were crazy.

Suki laughed.

"That's the same excuse _he_ used," Sokka told Katara, pointing at Zuko.

The waterbender and the Fire Lord exchanged a glance.

That was when Sokka figured it out.

Suki was giggling helplessly by this point; she'd gotten the picture the moment Katara came in and saw Zuko.

Sokka turned to the Fire Lord calmly. "You. Me. Talk. Now."

Katara opened her mouth, but Zuko shook his head. "No, Katara. He and I do need to talk. Sokka, my office is just down the hall."

The Water Tribe warrior bowed mockingly. "Lead the way, Fire Lord."

They left the parlor, and Katara turned to Suki, who was more relaxed now. Katara noticed the engagement necklace the Kyoshi warrior wore, and she smiled. "You knew the entire time that you and Sokka weren't leaving tomorrow, didn't you?"

Suki laughed. "I knew _you_ weren't leaving."

--------

Once they were inside Zuko's public office, the Fire Lord dismissed the few servants that were present and locked the door. Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"If I don't the servants will come in without warning," Zuko explained.

"Ah. Let's get straight to business, then."

Zuko sat down at his desk and gestured for Sokka to take the seat opposite him.

"I assume you're going to ask my permission to marry my sister?" Sokka asked as soon as he was settled.

"How do you make a Water Tribe engagement necklace?" Zuko asked at the exact same time.

"Wait, what?" they both said in unison.

"I don't need your permission to ask Katara to marry me," Zuko told Sokka.

The Water Tribe warrior sat back, a smug smile on his face. "Maybe not, but you do need me if you want to make her an engagement necklace. And I'm not going to help you until you ask my permission to marry her."

"Fine. I don't need your help anyway."

"You're lying."

"So?"

Sokka cracked his knuckles. "You do realize that if you ever hurt Katara in any way, you will be dead. It doesn't matter where you run to, because I am not the only one you would have to worry about."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "You said something similar when I joined the Avatar's group toward the end of the war."

Sokka grinned. "No, then I told you that if you touched Katara you'd be dead."

"You seem to have changed your mind about that."

Sokka turned his head and looked at the Fire Lord sideways. "How do you know I'm not just waiting for the right opportunity?"

Zuko sighed heavily. "Because no matter how moronic you act, I know you aren't _that_ stupid."

Sokka frowned at the slight insult, but stretched casually, pleased with the knowledge that he still had the upper hand. "Ask and you shall receive, Zuko. It's that simple."

"It is not simple, and I don't have to ask you for anything."

"But you were going to."

"There wasn't anyone else _to_ ask."

"You could always ask Katara…"

"Not if I'm trying to surprise her. It seems that you and I have nothing more to discuss, so if you don't mind I'm going to find a servant to show you and Suki to your guest rooms." Zuko stood to leave.

Just as he was passing Sokka, the warrior groaned. "No, wait. Here." He reached into a pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a large, flat blue stone. Zuko took it with a raised eyebrow. "It took some practice before I got Suki's exactly right," Sokka explained. "Afterward, I had a few extra shells. That's what the pendants are made of; a really thick shell from a clam that's only found in the North and South Poles."

Zuko looked at Sokka, realizing what kind of gesture this was. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Sokka smiled. "Just take care of her."

Zuko nodded, and for one rare moment the two young men understood each other perfectly.

--------

Sokka was slightly less understanding about an hour after dinner, when Zuko asked him for another shell. (Zuko's pride would allow him to do that much, but he was not going to beg Sokka for anything.)

Sokka asked to see the first one, and Zuko refused to show it to him.

Sokka refused to give the Fire Lord another (even though he had several) until he'd seen the first attempt.

Zuko finally conceded.

Once he was done laughing, Sokka gave him another shell so he could try again. The second attempt, at least, came out right.

The Fire Lord hid it in a desk drawer in his private office.

Zuko was ready to propose to Katara.

---End Chapter Eight---

Going over previous chapters, I felt like this story was no longer quite as funny as I meant it to be.

Thus I brought in Sokka.

I hope you liked it, and please review!


	9. If Ever I Would Leave You

And I'm back! See, I told you it wouldn't take as long this time! So, this makes nine down, five to go. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Chapter Nine: If Ever I Would Leave You---

"The soldier thought very carefully about it, and found that he could not reach a decision. He told his bride that she should choose. She hugged him joyfully, for the final condition of her curse was that it could only be broken when her husband allowed her to exercise her own free will. And so the lady was made beautiful once more, and her marriage to the king's soldier was a long and happy one." Katara finished braiding her hair and tossed it over her shoulder. "What do you think?"

Suki laughed. "I think more husbands should have to learn that lesson, but in a different way. I don't think men like that soldier exist in real life." She made another stitch in the gold embroidery adorning the dress she planned to wear to the ball tomorrow night. Zuko had very graciously extended an invitation to Sokka and Suki, knowing that Katara would be mad at him if he didn't. Also, though he hadn't said it to Katara, he felt like he owed Sokka _something_.

Vana, whose thread-work was much more complicated than Suki's simple, single color design, bit her lip as she considered what exact shade of green the leaves she was embroidering should be. "Suki's right; I've never met the man who would marry such a hideous woman, no matter how much the king's honor depended on it." She decided on a lighter shade and reached into her sewing basket for it.

Katara smiled; she had never liked embroidery and had no clothes that needed mending, so she got to tell stories while the other two worked. "Neither have I, to be honest, but it wasn't just the king's honor at stake. His life was in jeopardy."

Vana shifted in slight discomfort; the mention of a king's life being in danger was not a pleasant reminder of the only secret she was keeping from Katara.

Since the ball was tomorrow, the candidates would have no more meetings with the Fire Lord. Katara, Suki, and Vana had instead elected to spend their morning and part of the afternoon in the parlor that had been used for storytelling night. Vana and Suki had both brought their sewing; Katara brought only stories. It was still a nice arrangement.

They'd invited Lady Ming-Ming (but only because it would be impolite not to), Lani, and Kanai to join them, but all three girls had refused. Ming-Ming had sent her negative reply first, which led Vana to assume the noblewoman also influenced the other two girls' decision. She didn't really care.

Suki stood up, her dress now folded over her arm. "I'd better hang this up before it wrinkles too badly. Then I think I'll find someone to spar with." She left the room.

Katara giggled. "That means she's going to beat the snot out of Sokka. Either that or kiss him to death; I still can't tell which one she plans to do."

Vana bit her lip again. "Katara?"

"Yes?"

"I have to confess something. It's something that I should have told you days ago, but I was afraid. I hope that you can forgive me."

"It's hard to forgive you for something when I don't know what it is, Vana," Katara replied, her blue eyes dancing.

Vana's serious look was very sobering. "The night that Fire Lord Zuko was poisoned… that wasn't entirely an accident."

Katara's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Vana looked down. "I mean that the water was poisoned on purpose, but it wasn't supposed to be given to the Fire Lord. It was meant for you."

Katara gasped. Vana continued in a rush, knowing that if she stopped she'd never be able to confess.

"Lady Ming-Ming convinced me that it was the only way anyone else would have a chance at the Fire Lord. I didn't really understand that she wanted you out of her way, and I went along with it. She found the poison; I paid a servant to give it to you. Then you didn't take the poisoned water and Fire Lord Zuko asked for some… I really should have told you sooner, but… oh, there's no excuse. I know what the punishment is and I'm willing to accept it."

Katara was silent. Vana waited in agony.

Katara took a deep breath. "You said that it was Lady Ming-Ming's idea."

Vana looked up. "Yes…"

"I'm not going to repeat what you've told me. No one else needs to know."

Vana let out a tiny sigh of relief. "Thank you."

--------

"Tomorrow," Lady Ming-Ming hissed as she paced. Lani and Kanai watched her, their expressions wary. Surely there was a reason they weren't aware of that had caused Vana Bei Fong's rebellion against the Earth King's niece, but they weren't really willing to question either of them. Instead they sat in chairs in Lady Ming-Ming's room and listened to her rant.

"Tomorrow is the ball, and he's not approached her yet. Maybe there is still a chance."

"Or maybe he's going to propose to her at the ball," Lani suggested. Kanai elbowed her sharply in the side, and Ming-Ming gave the younger girl a dirty look.

"Or not," Lani said quickly. Ming-Ming sniffed and resumed her pacing. Kanai shook her head at the foolishness of her companion.

Lani secretly hoped that the Fire Lord did ask Princess Katara to marry him, just to spite them both.

--------

"Tomorrow," Zuko murmured, leaning back in his desk chair. He stared at the pendant he had carved. Tomorrow was the ball and the announcement of his… engagement. Assuming he was engaged by then. He wanted to ask Katara in private, just in case he was horribly, horribly wrong and she didn't feel the way he thought she did. He knew it was absurd to think so, since everyone else seemed to believe that she was in love with him. But still he was- difficult as it was to admit- afraid.

--------

"Tomorrow," Lady Junbi said, giving the decorations already being put up for the ball another going-over. She had resigned herself to the Fire Lord's choice. It wasn't what she wanted, but there was little she could do about it now. Instead she was already mentally making other plans… wedding plans.

--------

"Princess Katara," a servant said, peering into the parlor.

Katara looked up from the stitch Vana had insisted on teaching her. She'd just decided that embroidery was a good way to pass the time but still absolutely useless when the servant appeared. "Yes?"

"The Fire Lord wishes to speak with you. He asks that you meet him in the southern garden, near the pond."

Katara looked quickly at Vana, who smiled warmly.

"As if I'd tell you not to go," she teased.

Katara smiled back and handed the embroidery frame to Toph's cousin. She stood up, brushing the loose threads off her clothes, and headed for the eastern garden.

--------

Zuko sat in front of the turtleduck pond in the southern garden, unconsciously rubbing the ribbon of the necklace in his pocket. Was he ready for this? Was she? Would she even say yes? Such insecurity was ridiculous, and it was too late to back out now, he thought as he heard her soft footsteps. For a moment he fought off the completely irrational fear that she would be once again wearing Earth Kingdom clothes and makeup. But when he turned around, it was just the normal Katara who smiled at him. He smiled back. "Hi."

"Hi. You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. Sit down, please." He gestured to the grass next to him. Katara sat down gracefully. He loved how she had no problem with sitting in the grass. She probably wouldn't have minded if it was plain dirt, and he loved that too. "My mother and I spent a lot of time here when I was young," he explained as he watched a family of turtleducks splash and play in the middle of the pond.

Katara saw what Zuko was watching. "This place must be very special to you, then."

"It is." He paused for a moment. "That's why I asked you to come here. I wanted to make another good memory for this place." He took a deep breath. "First let me say that I don't want to force you into anything. If you don't feel the same way I do, just say so and I'll let it- and you- go."

"How do you feel, Zuko?" Katara asked, her voice shaking just a tiny bit. Why was she nervous? It was just Zuko. Sure, he was the Fire Lord and extremely handsome and they had recently kissed, but he was still just her friend Zuko. Her friend Zuko that had, in a somewhat delirious fever, more or less admitted he loved her. Her friend Zuko that she had somehow fallen in love with.

"I love you, Katara," Zuko whispered. He cleared his throat and managed to continue in a slightly louder voice. "I can't say when it happened, but I've known for a while now. I have a tendency to be selfish, and mean, and I have a horrible temper."

Katara laughed. "I know all that, Zuko."

He smiled at her again. "Let me finish. I know I'm not perfect. But the most important thing to me is for you to be happy. I ask this with the hope that I can be the one to make you happy."

Zuko moved behind her, pulling the necklace out of his pocket. He held it in front of her, much the way he had once, long ago, taunted her with her mother's necklace.

Katara stared at the piece of jewelry with wide blue eyes. It was almost identical to the one she wore, but the ribbon, rather than being a dark blue, was dark red. The symbol on the stone was that of the Fire Nation, not the Water Tribe emblem of her mother and grandmother's heirloom.

Zuko swallowed. It was now or never. "Will you marry me?"

There was no hesitation. There was no need for it. Katara smiled and unfastened her mother's necklace. She then guided Zuko's hands to her neck, and he tied the ends of the ribbon together.

They were both silent for a moment.

"So… is that a yes?"

Katara turned around and kissed him.

"Yes, you firebending idiot. Yes."

---End Chapter Nine---

Major points and a dedication to those who can guess what story Katara was telling at the beginning of the chapter!

I really struggled with the proposal scene, and maybe it shows… I actually had a version written not too long after I started the story, but I recently went back and almost completely re-wrote it. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'll see you for Chapter Ten! Please review!


	10. The Seven Deadly Virtues

Just under a month this time! I am prone to horrible bouts of writer's block… but lucky for you, I have most of the story finished. It's just this chapter and the next one that weren't/aren't done. But hey, this is longer than the previous chapter, so that should make up for it, right?

As promised, this chapter is dedicated to those who correctly guessed the story Katara was telling at the beginning of chapter nine: The Poisoned Doughnut of DOOM, Daughter of Horus, Mad-Hatter-L-Carol, The Laughing Phoenix, B, Gryffindor Princess, and silver-eyed. Major thanks, of course, goes out to everyone who reviewed.

Enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Chapter Ten: The Seven Deadly Virtues---

The day of the date of the Fire Lord's Engagement Ball (as Lady Junbi had titled the event on the invitations she sent out to all nearby nobility) was filled with excitement, servants rushing around the palace frantically, and Lady Junbi issuing orders with every other breath as the final preparations were made.

--------

Katara studied her reflection in the mirror just outside the ballroom. The dress Zuko had given her the night they'd first kissed fit perfectly. The royal blue silk was a richer color than she normally wore, but Katara looked good in just about any shade of blue. She regretted slightly that the high collar hid her engagement necklace, but there was nothing that could be done about that. Vana had helped her arrange her long hair in an elaborate bun, held in place with hair clips shaped like seashells.

Each of the candidates entered the ballroom as their name was announced. Katara was last. She felt like a peasant again as she stared at the elaborate, red and gold decorations, which glowed even more by the light of the multi-tiered chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. Katara was grateful for the dress Zuko had given her, because everyone around her was dressed in finery that nothing else she owned would have equaled. She didn't mind looking bad in her own right, but Zuko would have looked bad when he announced their engagement had she been dressed in something else. She didn't think he would have cared, but it was still better this way.

Everyone stopped chatting and turned to the door when the Fire Lord's entrance was announced. He gestured that they should go back to what they were doing, but no one did. Zuko grimaced slightly. He spotted Katara in the crowd and approached her. The courtiers automatically parted to leave a path for him. Katara curtsied when Zuko approached, smiling as she rose. The corner of Zuko's mouth quirked upward. "May I have this dance, your highness?" he asked, using the appropriate title only for the benefit of those around him.

"Of course, your majesty." She curtsied again. He offered her his arm, and they moved to the middle of the dance floor, right below the chandelier. The musicians began to play.

This wasn't the first time they'd danced together. Zuko had been required to dance at his coronation ball, and he refused to dance with someone he didn't know. Of the few girls present he did know, Katara was the best height match (Toph was too short), so they had reluctantly danced together. This… this was different. It wasn't until their third dance that either of them spoke. By then the courtiers had relaxed again, and several other couples were dancing around them.

"When are you supposed to make the announcement?" Katara whispered.

"In an hour or so. I wish I could just tell someone and have them announce it to the world. It would be so much easier."

Katara smiled. "Did you see Vana dancing with the Earth King?"

Zuko blinked. "No. Is that who she's dancing with?"

"Yes. I think he's quite taken with her."

Zuko smiled slightly. "I don't think Lady Ming-Ming will like that."

Katara laughed. "No, she won't."

"I haven't seen your brother. He's not making trouble, is he?"

"He promised not to after Suki threatened him. They're dancing too."

Zuko sighed in relief. "That will keep him busy."

--------

At last the time for Zuko to make his announcement came. He was escorted to the specially prepared platform by his uncle and Lady Junbi. The court waited expectantly, and they were let down just a bit when Lady Junbi stepped forward first. "On behalf of the Fire Lord, I would like to thank you all for your presence tonight. I also want to thank the five ladies we've had as guests for the past two weeks for their delightful company. And now, Fire Lord Zuko, son of Ozai the son of Azulon the son of Sozen, will announce his chosen bride." She stepped aside. Iroh nudged Zuko forward.

Zuko really, really wished that Lady Junbi had not included his pedigree in her introduction, but there was little he could do about it now. He cleared his throat. "I have chosen Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe as my…" He swallowed hard. "As my bride and your future Fire Lady." Katara had been standing at the side of the platform, and Zuko helped her up. The crowd applauded, for the most part. Rumors had flown for the past two weeks, and few disapproved of the Fire Lord's choice.

Lady Ming-Ming let out a noise of dismay before turning on her heel and exiting the ballroom, going into the garden. Vana whispered an excuse to the Earth King and followed her.

Zuko and Katara also exited the ballroom, ushered out by Lady Junbi, who insisted that they go into her office to begin plans for the wedding. Iroh was caught in the crowd as courtiers began to congratulate him on gaining such a lovely niece-in-law.

Kanai continued to stare at the now-empty platform in shock. Lani smirked. "Serves you and Ming-Ming right," she said airily before wandering off to the buffet.

--------

"Ming-Ming," Vana called out as soon as she caught up with the noblewoman.

Lady Ming-Ming turned around with a scathing insult on her tongue. Vana slapped her.

Ming-Ming stared at her. "How dare you!"

"I should have done it long ago," Vana replied. The older girl's brown eyes narrowed, but Vana's green eyes were blazing. She slapped Ming-Ming again.

"What position indeed," she spat, intentionally reminding Ming-Ming of the conversation the girls had had shortly before Katara's arrival two weeks ago. "Princess Katara is twenty times more a noble than you will ever be, no matter who you marry."

Ming-Ming gaped at her. "You have no title or position either, or have you forgotten?"

Vana glared at her. "No, I haven't. I just found that other things are more important. Katara knows, Ming-Ming. She knows what you tried to do to her."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who paid the servant. I only provided the plant."

"I've confessed and been forgiven, by Katara, the spirits, and myself. No one else knows, but if you do anything to Zuko and Katara besides congratulating them, that can be changed."

"You would bring yourself down with me?" Lady Ming-Ming asked in amazement.

Vana nodded. "I would, because it would be worth it."

"You would risk a good marriage with a mildly wealthy man just to see me suffer?"

Vana laughed. "Ming-Ming, I would risk marriage to the Earth King to see you brought to justice."

Ming-Ming sniffed. "Easy enough to say when it's so unlikely."

"Actually, my dear niece, I was quite impressed by Miss Bei Fong earlier tonight."

Vana curtsied deeply. Ming-Ming turned around to meet the rather stern eyes of her uncle. "Your majesty," she murmured as she sank into an appropriately low curtsey, "you must surely be joking."

Kuei eyed his niece. "I must assure you, Lady Ming-Ming, that I am not. I don't know what secret the two of you share with Princess Katara, and I'm not going to ask. However, I plan to leave tomorrow, and I think it best that you return to the Earth Kingdom with me, Lady Ming-Ming."

Ming-Ming kept her anger in check. "Of course, your majesty," she said as she curtsied again.

The Earth King smiled at Vana and offered his arm. "Miss Bei Fong, I would be most delighted if you would return to the ball with me."

Vana fought the urge to laugh at the expression of ill-concealed horror on Ming-Ming's face. "It would be my pleasure, your majesty."

She did, however, allow herself a small smile when they heard Lady Ming-Ming scream in fury.

--------

Zuko and Katara, on the other hand, were trapped in Lady Junbi's office while the matchmaker rummaged through several papers. Katara squeezed Zuko's hand.

"Let's see now, we'll have to set a date…" Lady Junbi said.

"Lady Junbi, the match has been made," Zuko said firmly. "Your services are no longer required." And he would be glad to be rid of the meddling old woman.

"I beg to differ, Fire Lord," Lady Junbi replied with a smile. "I am not only the Royal Matchmaker, but also the Royal Wedding Planner."

Zuko sighed heavily. "You would be."

Katara squeezed his hand again and smiled at him. He returned both favors.

Lady Junbi stopped going through her papers and clapped her hands together. "Excellent. You'll be married on the Fire Lord's birthday."

Katara and Zuko both stared at her. "That's in twelve days," Katara said.

Lady Junbi frowned. "Yes, it is. It's plenty of time to prepare if that's what you're worried about…"

Zuko shook his head. "That's… that's not it. It's just… a bit soon."

"Well, it's too late to stop it now, your Majesty. The invitations have already been sent, and some of the local nobles have accepted."

"WHAT?!"

Lady Junbi didn't seem concerned at their shock. "There hasn't been enough time for the reply from the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, of course, but the Avatar should be receiving his invitation soon. The Earth King won't get his until he gets back to his palace; it's horribly common to just hand out invitations to a royal wedding." She continued to go on along that thread.

"Why was this done without my permission?" Zuko interrupted.

Lady Junbi looked innocently surprised. "I don't see why it matters now, Fire Lord. It's too late to cancel. You and Princess Katara will be married on the seventeenth."

They made no more progress in convincing Lady Junbi to change the date. Upon leaving her office, Zuko swore that as soon as the wedding was finished with, Lady Junbi was going to be fired- and he didn't just mean that she would be dismissed from her employment. What good was being Fire Lord if you couldn't decide the date of your own wedding?

--Earlier that day--

Toph could sense Aang's confusion as he frowned at the scroll the messenger dressed in Fire Nation colors had handed him. She didn't have to see the uniform to know where the messenger came from; she could feel the heat of his firebending abilities through the ground. "Well, read it!" she said finally. She knew why Aang was so hesitant to open the scroll.

Aang unrolled the scroll. "It has the Fire Nation seal on it."

Toph wanted to smack him. "I figured that out by the fact that a Fire Nation messenger brought it. Read it!"

Aang cleared his throat. "'To the Avatar and Lady Toph Bei Fong: You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Fire Lord Zuko to Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe on the date of his twenty-first birthday. Please give your reply of acceptance or decline to the messenger, including the date on which we might expect your arrival so that we can be thoroughly prepared.'"

Toph tilted her head toward him. "Wedding?"

Aang's voice was carefully neutral. "That's what it says."

Toph waited for him to say something more, but he didn't. "Are we going?"

"Huh? Oh! Do you want to go?" Aang asked, blushing for some reason he didn't fully understand.

Toph rolled her eyes. "You know Sweetness would be sad if we weren't there."

"Shall I return with your acceptance, then?" the messenger asked.

Aang jumped. He'd forgotten the messenger was there. "Uh, yeah. I mean, yes. We accept the invitation."

The messenger nodded and left.

Aang looked at the scroll again. Toph didn't like the vibes she was getting from him. "You're not okay with this."

Aang didn't say anything.

"It's her choice, you know. She wouldn't be doing it unless she wanted to."

"I know, Toph. It's just… she said she was only going as a friend. She said she'd be back at the South Pole long before I got back."

Toph sighed as she sat down. "Did you ever think, Twinkletoes, of inviting Katara to come with us during the spring?"

Aang hung his head. He hadn't. He'd known Katara was lonely, but he'd never asked if she wanted to come with him. He'd only thought of the fun that he and Toph would have.

"That's what I thought. So I guess it never occurred to you that our Sugar Queen might have needed something different, and she found it in the Fire Nation? Or rather," Toph amended, "she found it in Hothead. If you look at the past, Twinkletoes, it really isn't that strange."

She was right, of course. Toph was always right. Aang hated that she was always right, and yet it was good to have at least one thing that was. He fell to his knees, dropping the scroll, and hugged her. The earthbender was taken aback by this sudden action, but she tentatively put her arms around him. "It'll be okay, Twinkletoes. You'll be able to face this, because you won't be alone."

"Thanks, Toph," the Avatar whispered.

She gently pushed him away. "No problem. Just don't get all mushy on me when we're in front of people, 'kay?"

Aang smiled. "Okay."

---End Chapter Ten---

Argh, that was tough to finish. I've had my favorite parts of it for ages now, but I just finished the rest last night. If it's seems rushed (and it probably does) I apologize. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	11. What Do The Simple Folk Do?

I know, I know, this took much, much longer than it should have. It wasn't entirely my fault, but I'm not going to make excuses. You all should be happy to know that I actually finished writing the rest of the story, so I'll be updating once a week until it's all posted. That's all for now, so… Enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Chapter Eleven: What Do the Simple Folk Do?---

Katara studied her reflection in the mirror as a seamstress marked where the hem of the gown should fall. She had not worn any Fire Nation clothing in four years, and it was as strange now as it had been then. The person that looked back at her was not the girl who had traveled with the Avatar on his flying bison, fighting to bring balance back to the world. No, Katara saw instead the woman who was soon to be Fire Lady, and her reflection certainly looked the part. Katara noticed Vana standing behind her in the mirror. "There you are. What am I supposed to be doing today?" She frowned suddenly when the nervous seamstress pricked her with a pin.

Vana fought the urge to laugh at Katara's expression. Of the four young ladies who had been called to the palace just over two weeks ago, only she remained. The others had returned to their families two days ago, the morning after the ball. Vana, present at the official farewell, had mentioned her desire for Lady Ming-Ming to fall overboard on the way back to the Earth Kingdom shortly after said lady had boarded the ship that was to take her back there. The comment had earned a hearty laugh from Katara's brother, a chuckle from the warrior-girl, and a smile from Katara. The Fire Lord even had a faint smile on his face. Vana took all of those as a good sign.

She checked the list of things that needed to be done before the wedding, according to Lady Junbi, which the royal matchmaker had given to Vana with the order that she should carry it around everywhere. "Well, after you've been fitted for your new wardrobe, you still need to appoint your ladies-in-waiting, approve the decorations in the Greater Dining Hall for the reception, be fitted for your crown, and greet whatever guests are arriving today. I don't have that list yet, but Lady Junbi said she'd send it."

Katara sighed, eliciting a small sound of protest from the Royal Dressmaker (who was observing the fitting) because the action made the gown move slightly. "I don't know when I'm expected to do all of this. Give me one thing at a time, please."

"The ladies-in-waiting, then," Vana said with an amused smile.

"You, of course," Katara replied. The seamstress at Katara's feet declared herself finished and began to collect her tools and materials. The Royal Dressmaker helped the future Fire Lady out of the elegant red dress, and Katara stretched her arms happily.

"You'll need at least fifteen ladies-in-waiting, Katara." Vana said as she handed her friend the blue clothes the waterbender still preferred to wear as long as she could. The Royal Dressmaker, leaving with the dress and her assistant, looked rather disgusted at the sight of the garments. Katara and Vana held their laughter in until she was gone. Suki entered the main room of Katara's new suite, a sheaf of paper in her hand and a scowl on her face. That only made the other two laugh harder, until finally Suki smiled as well.

"I don't really know what you find so funny, but I'm not going to ask." She handed the papers to Vana. "It's the list of guests and when they're arriving. That Lady Junbi seems to think I'm some kind of messenger girl."

"I'll make you a lady-in-waiting," Katara told her future sister-in-law. "I'll even give you a higher rank than hers."

Suki laughed. "You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to."

Vana, meanwhile, was reading the list Suki had given her. "Lady Junbi certainly doesn't want to make my job easier. She has this listed by the person's rank, then their name, and then the range of dates during which they should be expected to arrive."

"When is my father supposed to arrive?" Katara asked.

Vana scanned the first page, and then turned to the second one. "Your father's chief of the Southern Water Tribe, right?"

"Yes…"

Vana frowned. "This can't be right." She turned back to the first page. "Here he is. It says 'unable to attend'."

"What?" Katara sank down onto a blue cushioned chair, probably the only one in the entire palace that wasn't red. How could her father not be coming to her wedding?

Suki put an arm around her soon-to-be-sister-in-law. "You'll see him when we go down to the South Pole," she said, trying to be reassuring.

The thought brought a tiny smile to the waterbender's face. Lady Junbi had not been pleased when Katara and Zuko informed her that they would be leaving after the wedding to go to the South Pole, but they told her that arrangements had already been made and it was too late to cancel. Katara had been determined that she would not miss her brother's wedding, and not even Lady Junbi could stop her from going.

"Thanks," she murmured to Suki.

The warrior smiled. "I know it isn't much, but it's something."

Vana, meanwhile, had continued to study the first page. "The Avatar is due to arrive today."

"What?!" Katara shrieked. She remembered Lady Junbi saying something about Aang and an invitation the night of the engagement ball, but she'd been distracted at the time and forgotten all about it. Suki raised her eyebrows at the waterbender's reaction.

Vana chose not to react to the outburst. "It says he's to arrive 'with his lady.' Who's that supposed to be?"

--Four Years Earlier--

"Hey, Toph, do you wanna dance?"

They were at the Zuko's coronation ball, which the new Fire Lord had already opened by dancing with Katara. The orchestra was playing their third song, and Zuko was dancing with Katara again at his uncle's insistence. A reasonable number of other couples swirled around them, while most of the guests hovered at the sidelines or, in Sokka's case, the buffet table.

Toph rolled her eyes. "I don't dance, Twinkletoes. Go find some pretty Fire Nation girl to dance with you; I doubt any of _them_ would refuse." Toph's sharp ears had caught snatches of the assembled courtiers' conversations all night, most of them about how wonderful it would be if the Avatar chose one of their girls as his future bride. The idea was ludicrous to Toph, and she knew Aang would agree if he heard. He was only twelve and still restless (not to mention immature). It was highly unlikely that he would settle down within the next five years, much less with one of these giggling twits.

Aang just smiled at the earthbender. "Maybe, but that takes all the fun out of asking. Come on, if Zuko and Katara can dance together so can we."

Toph wondered if she should tell Aang that Zuko and Katara were actually having a heated, though whispered, argument about the reason Zuko chose to dance with Katara in the first place. "Ugh, fine." She let Aang lead her out onto the dance floor. "Now what?" At home she'd been excluded from formal parties and considered too young to dance with anyone anyway; she had no idea what to do.

"Just follow what I do," he told her.

After a few minutes, Toph got the hang of it. "Where'd you learn to dance?" she asked. "And don't tell me at the air temple where you grew up; I seriously doubt the monks ever did anything like this."

"You're right. Iroh taught me. He said it would probably come in handy."

They passed a small knot of courtiers just then, and the pair clearly heard what one noblewoman was saying.

"It makes perfect sense, of course; they traveled together for quite some time. I only wish someone had mentioned earlier that Lady Bei Fong was the Avatar's fiancée."

"I'm not his fiancée," Toph corrected loudly. Aang turned a deep red that matched the clothes he wore in honor of the event.

The rumors, naturally, spread like wildfire after that.

--Present Day--

Aang was nervous, and he knew Toph could tell. The pacing made it obvious, but she would have known anyway. Toph was leaning casually against the wall of the same room (though she and Aang didn't know it) that Suki and Sokka had waited in a week ago.

"Relax, Twinkletoes," the earthbender advised. "It's just Hothead and Sweetness. Even if they are getting married, they're still _them_."

"I know, I know."

Toph crossed her arms. "Well, you aren't acting like you know."

"I know!" Aang shouted.

"You two haven't changed."

The Avatar turned away from the smirking master earthbender to face Zuko. "Oh. Hi, Zuko."

Zuko opened his mouth, but whatever reply the Fire Lord might have made was lost as Katara ran inside the room. "Aang!" she cried, dashing forward to hug her friend. Zuko barely controlled his urge to glare at the Avatar, reminding himself that there was absolutely no reason to get jealous. Toph's smirk grew. Katara noticed the earthbender and released Aang to engulf her.

"Toph, you've grown!" She let go and stepped back so she could get a better look. "You're the same height as me."

"Yeah, that happens when you haven't seen someone in two years," Toph replied.

Katara was sure the blind girl could feel her guilt. "Oh, Toph, I'm sorry…"

"Don't sweat the small stuff, Sweetness. It wasn't your fault." Toph shot a pointed look in Aang's direction before turning back to Katara. "Twinkletoes made sure to fill me in on everything- and I mean everything- that you guys were up to during the rest of each year."

Katara pulled Toph toward the cushioned sofa. "So what have you been up to? Aside from roaming around with Aang, of course."

Toph rolled her eyes. "My parents have been dropping names of important families with unmarried sons ever since the moment I turned sixteen. I told them I'd rather live with badgermoles than get married, but they don't pay attention."

Katara laughed. Aang watched the two girls who had become his best friends during the war. Katara looked happier than he had seen her look in… well, in about two years, since they'd last all been together. The light glinted off the Fire Nation symbol carved on her engagement necklace.

Aang turned to Zuko as the girls continued to talk. "Do you really love her?" he asked. He knew he shouldn't have; it wasn't as though he had any claim on Katara. But once it was out of his mouth, it was too late to take it back.

Zuko blinked. Then he glanced at Katara again, and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Yes."

Aang smiled. "Good. I think you two will be really happy together." It was like letting Katara go again, somehow, but this time it wasn't as hard.

A servant entered the room and bowed before speaking. "Lady Junbi asked me to show the Avatar and his lady to their rooms before dinner."

The room's four occupants were silent. Katara and Zuko's eyes widened. Toph's eyes narrowed. Aang blushed.

"Toph's not my…my lady," he stammered. "We're just friends."

The servant looked horrified. "Forgive me, please. Lady Junbi referred to Lady Bei Fong as such, and I simply followed her orders as they were given."

Toph still looked annoyed. Katara stood up. "Why don't I go with you? I'd like to see what rooms you were given anyway." She ushered Toph out of the room, earning grateful looks from both the servant and Aang.

Zuko shook his head. "Matchmakers," he muttered. "That woman never stops."

---End Chapter Eleven---

Yes, more Taang. There's a reason for that… how do you guys feel about sequels? Thanks for reading, and please review!


	12. Fie On Goodness

Guess what? Since you guys have been so good to me and hung around even though I took so very long to update, I decided to put Chapter Twelve up today instead of on Monday! And if I get lots and lots of reviews, I might update on Monday anyway! Yay!

This chapter gets a little more serious than the previous chapters, and it kind of introduces a plot twist… I know, a plot twist this late in the game?! Yeah. It's necessary for the sequel. That's all I can tell you right now. Enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Chapter Twelve: Fie on Goodness---

--Four Years Earlier--

Zuko stumbled through the palace. He'd lived here as a child; he should have known the layout well. Yet Toph had sent her earthquakes far past whatever battleground she held, causing many of the ornate pillars that supported the structure to fall and altering the appearance of Zuko's former home. He crawled over one now and found himself face-to-face with Ty Lee. She was rather disheveled and a bit dirty, with her clothes ripped and her hair undone, but that didn't matter to him. Zuko wearily assumed a fighting stance. He was so tired of this.

The acrobat looked Zuko over. He looked like he was in worse shape than she was, and Ty Lee was well aware of her appearance just then. Then she shook her head. "The Fire Lord's dead, isn't he?"

Zuko nodded. "Yes."

Ty Lee sighed. "Then that's the end of things." She turned away. "Azula is in the Hall of Agni Kai, fighting the waterbender. If you hurry you might be able to save her." It wasn't clear which girl Ty Lee was telling Zuko to save.

Zuko stared at her. "You're not going to fight me?"

Ty Lee laughed, and the sound was surprisingly bitter. "There's not much point, is there? It doesn't really make up for the things I've done, but…" She turned to look at him again, and her big gray eyes were pleading. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life in jail."

Zuko would have been shocked, but after everything else that had happened on this long, hard day, he wasn't sure he could even be startled. Even when they were children, Ty Lee had always followed Azula willingly, often with joy. He didn't know what had brought on this sudden rebellion, but he considered that it didn't really matter. He was tempted to ask Ty Lee what she did want, but he had to get to Katara. Especially if the waterbender was fighting Azula. The Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation had some long unfinished business.

He walked past Ty Lee without another word.

She watched him, and silently wished him luck.

Had Zuko asked, Ty Lee would have been honest. She wanted to spend the rest of her life in the circus, where any trick she might do would be far less dangerous than the life she had led under Azula's orders.

--Present Day--

Zuko stared at the order his uncle had given him. "Now? They took this long to make the decision, and they want it carried out _now_?"

"I understand that the timing is most unfortunate, nephew," Iroh said, "but the Council of War Crimes says that Azula's execution must be carried out as soon as possible."

"If they thought that way they should have done it years ago," the Fire Lord muttered. "It will have to be after the wedding."

"Is that so your marriage can begin while you are still happy, or is it so you don't have to be present when your sister is executed?"

Zuko avoided meeting his uncle's eyes. "Both."

Iroh sighed and took back the message from the Council of War Crimes. That particular council was located in Ba Sing Se and had been formed to decide the punishments for those involved in the Hundred-Years-War. Since most of the original agitators and many of the more recent ones, including former Fire Lord Ozai, were dead, it had taken the Council the time since its formation to reach a decision regarding Princess Azula and her companions.

Iroh looked into the fireplace, which was filled with flames despite the steadily warmer April weather. "Lady Mai is to be imprisoned indefinitely," he told Zuko. "The Council believed what you told them about Ty Lee disappearing shortly after the final battle. They also agreed that after such a long time, searching for her would be futile."

Zuko didn't say anything. His uncle was the only one who knew about the visits the newly crowned Fire Lord had made to both Mai and Ty Lee. They both knew where Ty Lee was; Zuko had signed the order himself about a month after the war ended. That was the soonest he could manage it, and he hoped he'd given Ty Lee what she wanted. For Mai, life in prison was the worst punishment she could be given. Mai _hated_ being bored, and being imprisoned undoubtedly bored her. Hopefully it would bore her to death, and Zuko would have one less prisoner to worry about. As for Azula…

"Shall I have Azula's guards inform her of her sentence, or would you prefer that I do it personally?" Iroh asked, almost as though he could read his nephew's thoughts.

Zuko had been staring at the floor. Now he lifted his head, though he still didn't turn to face Iroh. "I'll tell her."

--Four Years Earlier--

Katara used the water whip to knock Azula off her feet. The Princess of the Fire Nation responded by shooting lightning at the waterbender.

Katara couldn't move in time to avoid it.

Suddenly Zuko was between her and the lightning bolt. Katara didn't know where he had come from; the last time they'd seen each other he was going to face Ozai with Aang.

Zuko redirected the lightning, sending it back to its source. Azula failed to completely dodge it, shrieking as her own attack fried and nearly destroyed her right arm. She sank to her knees, a furious glare pointed at her brother. "When our father finds out…" Azula hissed through the pain.

"Our father is dead," Zuko told her flatly. "He was crushed when the roof of his chambers in the east wing caved in. The Avatar and I made sure of it."

Azula stared at him in shock. "Damn you," she managed to say before she was forced to give in to unconsciousness and fall over.

Zuko turned to Katara. "Are you okay?"

Katara looked up at him. She hadn't seen Zuko this battered and bruised since their fight during the attack on the North Pole. And yet he was standing here asking if _she_ was okay. This was not the Zuko she'd fought back then. Katara did the only thing she could think of. She flung her arms around Zuko's neck, hugging him, and cried into his chest. She didn't know exactly why she was crying; she didn't care. Zuko hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Katara.

It wasn't until later, after their joyous reunion with the others, that Zuko thought that he wouldn't have minded if the moment had lasted forever.

--Present Day--

To say that Azula, former Princess of the Fire Nation, was bitter would be a gross understatement. Things were not as she felt they should be.

Her father, who should have been known as the greatest Fire Lord in history, was dead.

Her inferior, traitorous brother was now Fire Lord.

She was a prisoner in her own country, the country that should have belonged to her.

The world should have been hers.

She should have had masses of suitors, all high-ranking men of the Fire Nation, bowing down before her and begging for her hand in marriage. She would have refused each and every one of them, of course. She would have enjoyed spurning them.

But no. The world was controlled by a handful of idiots once more, while Azula rotted away in her cell, waiting for them to pass their petty judgment on her.

Her right arm was shriveled and useless, a constant reminder of what was rather than what should have been.

Azula had been her father's darling, a child prodigy, and so much more.

Now she was nothing.

She had woken up after her last fight here in this cell. Here she had remained for the past four years. She dressed in rags and ate food of poor quality. She had no visitors, and her guards had only spoken to her once: to tell her that Zuko had been crowned Fire Lord.

She'd screamed in fury for three days straight after that.

--------

Zuko approached the cell with little caution. There was nothing Azula could do to him now. "Hello, Azula."

"Hello, Zuzu…oh, I'm sorry." Azula rose, her chains clacking as she did so. She bowed deeply, never taking her eyes off her brother. "Greetings and felicitations to you, Fire Lord Zuko. To what do I owe this great displeasure?"

Zuko ignored his sister's actions. "I'm getting married."

The former princess's golden eyes narrowed. "To whom, may I ask?"

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I believe you remember her."

Azula shrieked in response.

"There's something else, Azula," Zuko said. This was harder to tell her, for some reason. It wasn't that he pitied her; no one could pity Azula's fate after the things she'd done. But deep down, something still whispered the words his father had uttered so often.

_"Azula was born lucky. You were lucky to be born." _

"The Council has finally decided on your sentence," he said stiffly.

Azula waited for him to finish.

"You're to be burned at the stake on the nineteenth. That's in three days."

"Will you be there?" she asked. If Zuko didn't know better, he might have thought she sounded vulnerable. Maybe even scared. But he did know better.

Zuko didn't look at her. "No."

--------

Zuko was silent at dinner. That wasn't entirely unusual, but this silence was both oppressive and depressing. When he left the table early, his friends (except for Toph) exchanged worried looks. Katara excused herself and followed him. He was moving quickly, and she didn't catch up until they were just outside his suite of rooms.

"Zuko? What's wrong?"

He kept his head down, hiding his face in the gloom of the torch-lit hallway. "I should hate her. She's done so much, and I should hate her for all of it. But I can't. I want to hate her, and I can't."

Katara embraced her soon-to-be-husband. She didn't have to ask who he was talking about. "You don't have to hate Azula, Zuko. She's the one full of hate, not you."

Zuko wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. "I know. I _know_. Azula is supposed to be executed in three days, and all I can hear in my head is our father say that she was born lucky, and I was lucky-"

"To find people who don't care what he thought," Katara interrupted. "Your father is dead, and soon Azula will join him. You should be thinking about our wedding tomorrow."

Zuko smiled in spite of himself. Katara truly had a gift, being able to make him forget his troubles that easily. "Have you told the others the plan yet?"

"Yes. Toph thought it was hilarious."

Zuko lifted her chin and kissed her. Katara smiled back at him. "Isn't it bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"I don't believe in luck," Zuko told her, but he kissed her once more and then said good night.

---End Chapter Twelve---

... Is it bad that I really enjoy writing Azula?

And so the evil sister, who has until now not been physically present in my little story, returns… Why, you ask? Well, you'll see. As to the plan Zuko mentioned… you'll see what that is too. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	13. I Loved You Once In Silence

Because you guys would get snippy if I didn't update today… don't look at the computer like that, you know you would. I don't mind; it means you like my work.

So, this is the wedding chapter. I feel kind of bad, because I just introduced Azula into the story and then she isn't even in this chapter, but she gets most of the next chapter to herself. So it works out. The end is near!

Enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Chapter Thirteen: I Loved You Once In Silence---

The morning of April 17th did not dawn clear and warm, as so many of the royal weather-predictors had assured Lady Junbi. Instead the dawn was barely visible, for the sky was dark with clouds that threatened rain by their pure grayness. Lady Junbi only went outside long enough to scowl at them before she returned to ordering people around. After all, everything had to go exactly according to plan on the Fire Lord's wedding day.

--Four Years Earlier--

Zuko was more dead than alive when they found him lying face-down in a puddle.

It had been just over a week since the fall of Ba Sing Se, and it was raining. The Avatar and his friends had dropped the Earth King off in a village three days ago, and now they were landing to make camp for the night or just until the rain stopped, whichever came first.

Toph was the one who found him first. It had been Toph, a week before, who left their campsite late at night and returned in the morning with Iroh. She would not tell them how she had rescued the old man, and her friends eventually stopped asking. Toph felt Zuko's presence the moment she slid off Appa and set foot on the ground. She gave no opinion as to what should be done with him. It wasn't that Toph didn't have an opinion, only that she chose to listen and wait. Iroh followed that same strategy, displaying remarkable poise considering it was his nephew they found half-dead.

Sokka and Aang wanted to leave the exiled prince where he was and find another campsite. Katara climbed down, knelt next to Zuko, and turned him over, shocking her brother and the Avatar into silence.

Zuko's clothes, finer than those she'd last seen him in, were torn and dirty. His face was bruised, and Katara instinctively used her waterbending to explore his injuries. Both arms, the left wrist, left ankle, right leg, and at least three ribs were broken. Katara winced at the extent of the damage. He could survive, if she healed him. She felt that she should hate him for the things he'd done, not just to her but to all of them. She wanted to agree with Sokka and Aang; she wanted to leave Zuko behind and never think of him again. She knew she couldn't.

"We're staying," Katara said firmly. "Toph, could you build a bigger earth tent? Maybe against those rocks, so we can keep him out of the rain?"

---

Zuko woke to the persistent patter of rain on the rock slab over his head. He blinked in confusion at the blue eyes watching him.

Sokka stood up. "I suggest you don't move. Katara says your bones aren't completely healed yet." He reached the entrance of the make-shift shelter. "You're lucky," Sokka told Zuko. "Katara's the one who saved you. I would have let you die." He vanished from view.

Zuko willed away the headache he could feel forming at his temples. Any other time he would have denied the "lucky" comment. Why had Katara rescued him? The last thing he remembered was Azula's voice telling someone to "dispose of him." After that everything was hazy and confusing, the only clear thing a cool hand on his cheek and concerned blue eyes looking up at him.

"Hello, Zuko," Katara's voice said softly. The exiled prince tried to sit up, despite Sokka's warning, only to find that his arms wouldn't support him. Pain shot through his left wrist, and he fell heavily back to the ground. Katara was at his side immediately, her water flask ready. She explored his wrist with her fingertips first, using the water to heal it when he flinched slightly.

He couldn't help but stare at her uncharacteristically stoic face. This was not the girl he had met so many times before. "What happened to you?" he blurted, realizing instantly that he had no right to ask.

Blue eyes met gold yet again, but Katara's expression didn't change. "You did."

Zuko swallowed with difficulty and looked away. "I'm sorry," was all he could manage to say, knowing that how he truly felt could not possibly be expressed in words alone.

"And what if you being sorry isn't good enough?" Katara asked. Her tone was somehow as neutral as her face.

Zuko was silent for a moment. "Then you should have left me to die," he said finally.

Katara opened her mouth to give him a nasty retort, but found that none would come to her. Did she pity him, the twice-banished prince who carried scars on his heart far more disfiguring than the one on his face? No, to pity Zuko was to regard him as something lesser than herself; to do that was to follow Azula's example. So she did not pity him. He pitied himself too much; he did not need her pity. Then what was it about him that had insisted she not leave him? "I couldn't," she said softly. It was the only thing she was sure of anymore.

"Why not?" Zuko asked. His voice wasn't bitter or mocking. It was an honest, simple question. Except that it wasn't simple at all.

Katara's mask broke, and she turned away before Zuko could see her eyes as they began to fill with tears. She didn't know why she was crying, and she couldn't stop it any more than she could have stopped the rain outside from falling.

"I just couldn't," she whispered. Katara cleared her throat and stood up. "Your uncle's been very worried about you. I'm going to tell him you're awake." She left without looking at him again.

It was another day before Zuko could walk, and when he did so, he had to lean on Katara. Sokka poked his still-tender ribs, hoping to get a reaction from the volatile firebender. Instead Katara swatted him away.

--Present Day--

Lady Junbi bustled into Katara's suite of rooms, full of her usual self-importance and followed by a number of servants with the intention of "helping" prepare the princess for the wedding, which was to be held in four hours.

She found Vana sitting in one of the chairs, calmly embroidering a piece of red cloth.

"Where is the princess?" Lady Junbi demanded.

Vana didn't even look up from her work. "Princess Katara is not here, Lady Junbi. However, if she were, she would be most displeased at your failure to address me properly."

Lady Junbi stared at the young woman. "What are you talking about, girl? If the princess isn't here, where is she?"

Vana still didn't look up. "More than a week ago Princess Katara made me the head of her ladies-in-waiting, which makes my rank higher than yours. In her absence, I ask that you please remember your manners."

Lady Junbi's eyes were furious, but she pursed her lips and curtsied. "Forgive me, my lady. Would you perhaps know where the princess is?"

Vana smiled. "Of course, Lady Junbi. Princess Katara is at Roku's Temple, where she and the Fire Lord will most likely be wed within the hour. Prince Sokka, Lady Suki, Lady Toph, and the Avatar have accompanied them. They all send their regrets, but it will be quite impossible for them to attend the wedding you planned."

Vana would always remember, with a satisfied smile, the sight of Lady Junbi with her mouth hanging open in utter shock and disbelief. It was, Vana decided, rather like a fish. She stood and placed her work on the chair. "They asked that you make the appropriate apologies to the guests."

--Roku's Temple--

One of Zuko's early acts as Fire Lord, aside from rebuilding the palace, canceling the summer solstice festival, and helping everyone else rebuild, was to commission the rebuilding (Zuko discovered a liking for architecture, which made the vast amount of work to be done more bearable) of Avatar Roku's Temple. Aang not only approved and supported this venture, he helped design the new temple. Five sages were once more employed as guardians of the temple, and Shyu had been made Head Sage. Toph, who had never been near an active volcano, found the place fascinating and mentioned a desire to live there. She was only half-joking.

It was not long before Zuko and Katara stood before the five Fire Sages, facing each other and holding hands. Aang and Sokka stood to Zuko's right, Toph and Suki to Katara's left, all facing the pair. The head sage spoke: "As the sun and moon are bound to the sky, so you have chosen to bind yourselves to each other. Declare your love that the spirits may hear and approve." He bowed to Zuko, indicating that the Fire Lord should speak first. Zuko cleared his throat nervously. Katara smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"If someone had told me the day we first met that I would be standing where I am now, doing what I am doing, I would not have believed them. I might have called them crazy, and I probably would have had them executed for saying such a thing. Much has changed since that day. I have changed.

"I love you, Katara. Even when we're both frustrated to the point that we can't look at each other without yelling, I love you. I can think of nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

Katara looked down at their hands. "We come from two different worlds, and yet we are together. The time you were my enemy was brief, intense, and has been far outweighed by the time that we were friends… and more than friends.

"I came to the Fire Nation as your friend. I never realized that I would find myself in love with you, but I'm glad it happened. When I leave the Fire Nation this afternoon, it will be as your wife. I'm glad of that too."

The head sage smiled at them. "History is made, and the let the people record it: Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe are now husband and wife. What the spirits have joined together let no man separate."

Everyone just smiled for a moment. Toph rolled her eyes. "Well, kiss her already!" Aang, Sokka, and Suki turned to the earthbender, shocked.

Zuko took Toph's advice.

---End Chapter Thirteen---

Vana's part is honestly my favorite bit in the whole chapter. Thanks for reading, and I honestly don't know when I'm going to put up Chapter Fourteen. Probably once this chapter gets about twenty reviews or so. By Friday at the latest. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	14. Guenevere

I hate Microsoft Word 2007. It annoys me. At least I have 2002 at home… but I wish the library I work at still had 2003. Anywho…

This is the second to last chapter, and Zuko and Katara aren't in it… but the people in this chapter aren't in the last one. Deal with it. The two chapters were originally one chapter, but I decided it didn't work and separated them. They're also (much) shorter than other chapters, but that can't really be helped at this point. Or I'm to lazy to change things. One of those. I added stuff when I separated the two, so they are longer than they would have been. Just shorter than previous chapters. I'm babbling. I'll stop.

Enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Chapter Fourteen: Guenevere---

The morning of April nineteenth, unlike that of the Fire Lord's wedding day, dawned bright and clear. The weather was unnaturally warm for the time of year, and some of the more superstitious whispered that it was a bad omen.

Azula, sitting alone in her cell, heard nothing. She knew only that this was the day chosen for her death. She did not plan to die, of course. Being unable to use her right arm had severely reduced her firebending abilities, and her powers had been further suppressed by constant darkness and some sort of drug in her food. But no more. Today, things were going to change.

She resisted the urge to smile as the guards came to take her outside.

--------

Mai listened with mild interest as the guards outside her cell complained about not being able to attend Azula's execution. Mai almost envied Azula, because though the former princess would be dead, at least she wouldn't be bored. Mai was bored. She was always bored, because she was stuck in this cell alone. She didn't mind that the guards were forbidden to talk to her, because she had nothing to say to them. Instead she listened to them talking to each other, and she learned what was going on in the world. She heard about Zuko's coronation, his building projects, and finally, his marriage. Once upon a time Mai had liked Zuko, but she'd grown out of that years ago. So the fact that he had gotten married didn't really matter to her.

Sometimes Mai wondered why she had chosen to remain loyal to Azula instead of joining the Avatar and his friends, like Zuko had.

It almost felt as though her boredom was her own fault.

She didn't like the feeling.

--------

Iroh did not like that he had to be here. He bore no particular love or hatred for his niece, and therefore he did not wish to be present at her execution. Yet as regent for the Fire Lord during his absence, Iroh's presence was required at the execution of the former princess.

Azula held her head high as she was led to the stake. The crowd that had gathered to see her die was silent, watching her every move. She caught a glimpse of her uncle out of the corner of her eye, but did not allow her gaze to linger. Let the people call her crazy. Let them call her a cruel, conniving witch. But let no one say that Azula, daughter of Ozai, was weak.

Azula felt the sun on her face that day for the first time in four years. It was strange and terrible and wonderful all at the same time. She reveled in it. Azula was not afraid to die, so long as she could do it with the sun shining on her. Her guards tied her to the stake. The head Fire Sage, who only two days before had married her brother to that Water Tribe brat, stepped forward. "Azula, daughter of Ozai, you have been found guilty of numerous murders and crimes, all committed in your father's name. Your sentence is to die on this day, in this place. Do you have any last words?" Most of those to be executed would be silent. Azula was not most people in any sense of the phrase.

She let out a harsh laugh. "I did not do those things for my father." She gave the Sage and the crowd a feral smile. "I did it because I enjoyed it."

The crowd recoiled in horror. Iroh gave the signal to the executioners, who directed multiple blasts of fire at the former princess. She laughed as the fire surrounded her. For Azula, pain had always been pleasure. Usually it had been the pain of someone else that gave her joy. Ever since the loss of the use of her right arm, the only thing Azula felt was pain. To die this way… it was bliss, and, for her, it was the only way to die. Just not yet.

Azula kept laughing as the flames consumed her. And then she and the flames were gone.

--------

Mai stared at the blank stone walls of her cell. This was, and had always been, so incredibly boring. The guards frequently whispered about Azula going insane; Mai wasn't surprised. Azula took boredom harder than she did; Mai had had years of practice. Mai was surprised when a pair of passing guards mentioned (talking to each other of course; no one ever talked to her) that Azula had escaped from her own execution. It only made her surprise less when her cell door was unlocked that night, and someone who definitely wasn't a guard opened it. Mai just barely smiled. She might be bored again later, but at least she wouldn't be bored again in here.

--------

Iroh reread the letter carefully. A World Council- to promote peace, the letter said- was being formed, with representatives from each country as members. The letter claimed that the Avatar was to head the council. They wanted Iroh to represent the Fire Nation. He was slightly surprised that Aang hadn't asked him personally, but it was also likely that the last of the Air Nomads didn't know yet. Iroh had planned on accepting the offer, once Zuko and his new bride returned from the South Pole. He had already asked the architects designing the new winter palace to make the appropriate adjustments for both the new Fire Lady and the children that she and the Fire Lord would undoubtedly have someday.

That was before Azula's daring and impossible escape this morning. No one knew how she had done it, and no one knew where she had gone. Worse, he'd been told a few hours later that Mai was gone as well. The guards in front of her cell were found unconscious, but not burned. That meant Azula wasn't using her firebending, but the fact was of little comfort.

Iroh had already sent out several elite teams to search for the two, but he didn't expect any of them to find the former princess and her long-time companion. Azula was too smart for that. It worried the old general. There was no place in this new, peaceful world for someone like Azula. Would she adapt to the world, or would she try to make the world adapt to her? He had a feeling he knew the answer, and he didn't like it.

--------

Ty Lee was lucky when it came to the punishments of so-called "war criminals." She hadn't been imprisoned for more than a month before she was released on the condition that she went back to the circus and stayed there. The guards who had given her the terms of her release hadn't said why it was so, but she knew who had been her saving grace, and it wasn't Azula. Ty Lee was secretly happy that Azula was, according to the announcement the circus manager had made last night, executed just an hour after dawn.

But now she didn't understand what was going on. It couldn't be Azula out there, watching the various circus acts. Azula was supposed to be dead. Mai, sitting next to the former princess, was supposed to be imprisoned for another few months at the least, if not the rest of her life. And yet Ty Lee could see both of them from where she stood, waiting for her turn to perform. Azula's smile was not encouraging. The acrobat frowned slightly. Maybe she could sneak out the back… but no, Azula would have thought about that already. Ty Lee sighed in disappointed resignation. So much for spending the rest of her life in peace.

---End Chapter Fourteen---

Yeah, I bet you guys can guess who the sequel involves now, huh? But it won't just be about her; there will be plenty of Zutara and Taang to keep all of you happy (I hope). Thanks for reading, and please review!


	15. Camelot Reprise

And so we come to the last chapter of this story… It's so sad! That this is the end, I mean, not the chapter. Actually, I might put up an epilogue after I finish the sequel. But seeing as how I only have the first two chapters of the sequel written so far and the third one is giving me trouble… it might be a while. For now, enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Chapter Fifteen: Camelot (Reprise) ---

The group of six waited patiently as the ramp was lowered so they could at last disembark. Toph was dreading leaving the comforting metal of the ship, which was the second best thing to having real dirt beneath her feet, and entering the land of ice and snow Katara and Sokka came from, where she would be completely blind. The second the ramp was down, the new Fire Lady pushed her friends aside and ran forward, reaching the ground before them. Everyone stared at her. Katara laughed and met Aang's wondering eyes. "I told you I'd be here before you got back, didn't I?"

Aang remembered the promise she'd made and laughed too, though he had to admit that this was not what he'd expected when she left almost a month ago. Toph, having taken her first few steps into the snow, suddenly fell, and Aang helped her up, a smile still on his face. He didn't mind.

Hakoda was there to meet them, and he smiled as he embraced his daughter. "What took you so long, Katara? From Sokka's letter, I expected you a week ago, at the latest. Was the ship delayed by storms?"

Katara blinked. "No… Didn't you get the invitation?"

Hakoda frowned. "What invitation?" He noticed the rest of their party. "Hello, Aang. I assume these lovely young ladies must be Suki and Toph, but who...?" He looked at Zuko and then turned to Katara. She blushed.

"Dad, this is Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko stepped forward to shake Hakoda's hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet my father-in-law," he said with some hesitation.

Hakoda's eyes narrowed. "Father-in-law? Katara, what is he talking about?"

It was almost funny. The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe looked rather angry, while the Fire Lord looked ever-so-slightly afraid. Zuko was a few inches taller than Hakoda, but Katara and Sokka's father was broader in the shoulder and thicker in the waist; he also had the advantage Zuko's confusion. The Fire Lord turned to his wife. "Katara?"

She bit her lip. "He didn't get the invitation. I should have known, when Lady Junbi said he wasn't coming, but…"

"Invitation to what?" Hakoda shouted.

"Our wedding," Katara said. "Zuko and I got married."

"You what? You can't be married. You're too young."

Katara sighed. "I'm almost nineteen, Dad. Besides, you knew that Zuko was supposed to be picking his wife when I went there."

"You said he wasn't going to choose you! You said you were only going as a friend!"

"Um, Chief Hakoda?" Aang piped up.

Katara's father turned toward him, but not before glaring at Zuko again. The Fire Lord seemed to have regained his confidence and now had his arm wrapped firmly around Katara's waist. "What is it, Aang?"

"It's kind of too late to really be upset about this, since they're already married. Katara's happy, so shouldn't you just be happy for her?"

Hakoda blinked. Suki giggled, but stopped immediately when Sokka elbowed her. She elbowed him back and he fell into the snow. Everyone else ignored them.

Hakoda sighed deeply and faced Zuko again. He held out his hand. "Welcome to the family, Fire Lord Zuko."

They shook hands briefly. Then Katara laughed and flew at her father, hugging him tightly.

--------

Aang caught Toph as she stumbled in the snow for the umpteenth time since they had landed. He had only barely managed to convince her to wear boots, using the fact that her feet would freeze as his best reasoning. He enjoyed being so close to her, but eventually… "Oof!"

Toph tripped again, only this time she somehow managed to knock Aang over as well, falling on top of him. She grinned. She was, for once, totally and completely blind in this cold, wet _stuff_, and yet she had to admit, she was kind of having fun.

Katara giggled, and Zuko pulled his wife closer. She was used to the snow and cold, but he still liked to try to keep her warm. Not to mention that it was quite funny to see the faces Sokka made when the newlyweds acted all "lovey-dovey," as he called it when he whispered furiously to Suki. She just smacked the back of his head, causing the warrior to fall flat on his face.

Aang looked around at his friends. This, of everything he had ever experienced, was the only thing that came even close to perfect.

--------

Sokka and Suki's wedding was celebrated in true Water Tribe fashion, with the ceremony performed outside at moonrise. It was followed by a great deal of dancing and drinking around the campfire. A rather drunk Sokka leaned on Aang's shoulder sometime near midnight, a huge grin on his face. "Ishn't she purty?" he slurred, swaying a little as he gestured towards Suki. Aang smiled; the Kyoshi warrior was talking to Toph, who laughed loudly at something. "Yeah, she is."

Sokka's blue eyes acquired a sneaky glint. "So, when're you an' Toph gonna get married, huh?"

Aang blushed. "Me? And Toph? No, no, it's not like that."

"You've been saying that for years," Sokka replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Why don't you two admit that you're together already?"

Aang's cheeks reddened even more. "Because we aren't like that," he protested.

"Uh-huh. I've seen the way you look at her, _Twinkletoes_," Katara teased, appearing from somewhere behind them. She frowned at her brother. "Sokka, you're completely sloshed."

"No I'm not! I only had…" He tried to count the number of drinks he'd had on his fingers, frowning when he couldn't come up with a definite number. "No I'm not!"

Zuko was now standing next to Katara. "Further proof that yes, you are," the Fire Lord told his brother-in-law with a smirk. He turned to his wife and held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

She smiled. "I thought you didn't like dancing."

"Only when I'm being watched by people who care more about politics than personalities."

Katara laughed and took her husband's hand. They twirled away, joining the other couples dancing with happy exuberance. Suki and Toph had apparently finished with their discussion; the new bride grabbed her husband's ear and dragged him away, ignoring his drunken protests. Toph leaned against Aang, who looked at her in surprise.

"It's cold," she explained.

He didn't ask how she knew he was standing there, or even how she knew what sort of look he'd given her. It was Toph, and Toph knew everything. Instead Aang smiled, and so did she.

"You know what Suki asked me?" Toph said suddenly.

"What?" Aang asked, curious.

"She asked when you and I were going to get together."

Aang fought off his returning blush. "She wasn't drunk, was she?"

Toph frowned, though Aang wasn't sure whether it was from the question or because she could feel his quickening heartbeat. "Not that I could tell. Why?"

"Because Sokka is, and he asked me the same question." More or less. No need to disturb Toph with what Sokka had actually said; Aang had enough trouble trying to hold her off anyone else that suggested they were romantically involved. They were both quiet for a moment. The Avatar watched the people dancing; the greatest earthbender in the world listened to his heartbeat and breathing, the dance music only background noise to her.

"What did you say?" Aang asked, breaking their silence.

Toph grinned. She knew his curiosity would eventually get the better of him. "I laughed and said we were still too young for that. Besides, we've only seen about three-fourths of the Earth Kingdom. After we've seen all of it, I want to see the rest of the world before I settle down with anyone."

Aang laughed a little. "You, settle down?"

"Yeah, it's a funny thought, isn't it? Are you going to come back here anymore, since Sweetness will be in the Fire Nation and Snoozles will be in Kyoshi?"

Aang looked at Toph, surprised by the change in subject. "No, I don't think so. I suppose seeing the rest of the world again could be fun."

"That's right, you've been everywhere already." There was just a touch of jealousy in Toph's voice.

"Yeah, but most of the time the Fire Nation was after me," Aang reminded her. "Visiting all those places again as a tourist might be nice."

Toph leaned closer, smiling again. "Yeah…nice."

---End Chapter Fifteen---

And that's it! The sequel, obviously, is a whole lot of Taang, but there's still plenty of Zutara too. By the time most of you read this, the first chapter of **Shaping the World** should be up, so go look for it! Thanks for reading, and please review!

A special thank you goes out to all of my reviewers: The Zutara Critic, Aurinos, knittingpanda, Writes With Fire In Her Heart, SKR, Zuzu Fangirl, DirtWaterPrince, Wren Sharpbeak, zuko so fine, Midori Aoi, Krystal Oceans, showeringtiger7, moomoo, Wannabe Pirate, GUCIGIRL, Lady Sayomi, Mikomimaru, Kiella, Lady Charity, angelwolf6547, fleeting.ideas, zukoxkatara1010, Mistormer, rocio, Sahlili20, Swamp Prince, kon, OveractiveImagination39, deliberate mistake, Ninja Snow White, TeenAnimeOtaku, kookay, mandi, knd, pigrider12, SeriouslyGir, Velgma, Justine298, Zuko Rules, silimac7, The Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM, shelby, lions9892, Lil' Nozomi, Duchess of Discourse, Ghost of the Waterflame, I lost my head today., Daughter of Horus, Panther Eyes, aniek90, The Laughing Phoenix, The Gandhara, momothelemur, blonde-gal, grdiang3l, Cherry Dragon, janedoe401, ohsoxalive, TurtleBaby43, DutchGirl, Sazzlysarah, Sassy08, em, zutarian4life, LilsuperHHRfan113, Beast of Brsingr, kit kat coco bar, silver-eyed, Sugar High Vacationer., adorasaurus, debbiegirl, uffda1nat, Castle Anthrax, merlin, LovelyDecember, xcgirl08, SavageGardenFan, thexamimi, Amba-Bamba, ginsensu, i.am.emerson.tuesday, catesy, safera, B, killerkumquat, Kayanora, miyabi, little blueness, Mad-Hatter-LCarol, MercuryAshlingPrincess, SmOoThIe711, mYpApErHeArTwIlLbLeEd, fate-star, Silent Phoniex, anime-freak, shae, Gryffindor Princess, Mushroom Ulysses, Hinomoto, Cathy, xxmanga-ka, KawaiiUsako, MUSKRAT04, CrimsonKoneko, Rai Lockhart, Silver Shadow75, Lauren Jones, mit3, FireNutZuko, Ansaraeh, SkyeVerya, AnimeSuperGirl, Ehree, jellyjay, Cole Alvina, MoaningMomoMormon, AlinaAlone, Fish Biscut, Chocolatecoveredespressobean, PearlBlue5, Luiz4200, Rokrnwriterchic, waterrockz, DracoHermineBlaise, genny62890, heartbreaker1125, wastelander1230, swimgoddess96, AvatarKiba1001, StarswiththeMoonlight, and anyone I may have missed or reviews for the first time after this, in which case I'll probably thank you in the eventual epilogue.

Go read the sequel now!


	16. Epilogue

Think of this as an early Christmas present, my darling readers. This is the real final chapter of this story (or this part of it, anyway). I didn't intend to put it up until I'd finished the sequel, but those of you who are reading that can just think of it as an introduction to characters that will be coming in later. Or you can consider it a spoiler and not read it until Shaping the World is finished. The choice is yours. Enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Sense and Sensibility**

---Epilogue---

--Ten Years Later--

Katara laughed to herself as she read Sokka's latest letter. Her brother, Suki, and their family were supposed to have come to the Fire Nation for a visit, but Suki had just given birth to their seventh child: a son. After six girls, Sokka was overjoyed and had probably written to everyone they'd ever met to announce the good news. The baby boy was named Koda, in honor of Sokka and Katara's father, who was still in the South Pole. Hakoda received letters from both his children, but that didn't stop him from missing them.

Tomorrow Toph and Aang were due to arrive with their son Shin. Though barely two years old, the boy had all of his father's energy and his mother's attitude, making him hard to handle. Aang's last letter, in addition to confirming their visit, had expressed Toph's amusement (actually, Aang had said she grinned) when a Ba Sing Se noble called Shin "an unholy terror" at the Earth King's birthday party. Aang also claimed his son had been on his best behavior that night. Katara only laughed harder.

Vana was also supposed to be visiting soon. About a year after Zuko and Katara were married she met the Earth King again at a party he was holding (Kuei liked parties). She treated the guest of honor, Bosco the Bear, with such kindness and respect that the Earth King asked to see her again. Though he was roughly ten years her senior, Vana enjoyed the Earth King's company immensely. They were married not long after that and now had a five-year-old son named Yutaka. Her most recent letter had mentioned seeing Lady Ming-Ming, who was still unmarried. Vana had politely not commented on the irony of the situation… to Ming-Ming's face.

In Katara's letters, she told her friends of the progress that the twins, Hakaru and Inka, were making in firebending, taught by their father. She wrote how six-year-old Kira spends a great deal of time drinking tea with "Grandpa Iroh" and the girl's new desire to become the Fire Nation's representative in the World Council when she grew up. She mentioned that her youngest, Shizuku, fell into the turtleduck pond while trying- and almost managing- to waterbend. Katara loved her life and wouldn't trade any aspect, be it trying to get Zuko to relax after a particularly difficult day of meetings or telling bedtime stories to their four children, for anything in the world.

--------

Zuko decided that his favorite thing to see when he walked into the royal chambers late at night was his wife and children sitting on the bed, Katara in the middle of telling a story and all four children listening to her. They never fell asleep during their mother's stories, even little Shizuku.

The youngest of the royal family of the Fire Nation claimed the exclusive privilege of sitting in Katara's lap, the blue eyes that only he had inherited from her wide as he hung on her every word. Kira sat next to Katara, curled up close. Her golden eyes would half-close as she absorbed the story, committing each character name and plot nuance to memory. Katara would alternately stroke Shizuku's black curls and Kira's straight brown hair as she spoke.

The eight-year-old twins were too big to sit in anyone's lap, but they stayed nearby. Hakaru, older than his sister by a few minutes, would sit on their mother's right, Inka on her left. Hakaru paid close attention and sat stiffly, his golden eyes as serious as the tight ponytail his dark brown hair was pulled into. Inka would rest her head on Katara's shoulder, her long black hair draping down both their backs. Her eyes would, like her twin's, stay completely open. All four children had skin in shades somewhere between their father's pale complexion and their mother's natural tan; the twins had the lightest skin and Shizuku the darkest.

Zuko would smile every time he found them this way. He would then join them on the bed, and Kira would move to lean against her father. He almost never got to hear the beginning of the stories, but if he really wanted to know what he had missed, he could just ask Katara after the children had gone to bed.

On this night Zuko and Katara had come into the bedroom at the same time, only for the children to appear several minutes later. The parents just laughed as the four arranged themselves. Katara wrapped her arms around three-year-old Shizuku as she began.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Hai. When she was quite young her mother died and her father remarried."

"Papa, if Mama died would you remarry?" Kira asked Zuko suddenly. She didn't normally interrupt, but the momentary thought had disturbed her enough that she felt she had to.

The Fire Lord laughed. "No, Kira. I could never love anyone but your mother."

The young princess leaned back, reassured. "Good."

Katara gave her husband a smile before continuing. "Now, Hai's father's new wife had two daughters named Uso and Sagi. The two of them were very spoiled and mean, while Hai had always been a kind and gentle young girl. The stepmother did not take very well to her new daughter and started to make her do small chores. Hai generally liked housework and didn't complain. And then a most terrible thing happened." Katara paused for dramatic effect. The members of her audience held their breath. "Hai's father died. She was an orphan now, and her stepmother said that she could only stay in the house if she became their maid. Now it was Hai's job to do all of the cooking and cleaning every day. But still she didn't complain, because if she did she would have no place to live."

"We've heard this story before, Mom," Inka said. She'd kept quiet until now, but she just couldn't any longer. Her twin elbowed her, and she shot a glare back at him.

Katara blinked. "Have you?"

Inka nodded. "It was a few years ago, when Shizuku was just a baby. Remember when Kira was sick? That's when you told us the story."

Zuko chuckled at Katara's horrified expression. Never before had she repeated a story; an impressive feat considering she told one every night.

Katara was already thinking of an alternative.

"All right then. Once upon a time," she began (it was tradition, after all), "there was a woman named Oma and a man named Shu. They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages and they fell in love at first sight."

Hakaru snorted. "They can't have fallen in love that fast." His twin, ever the romantic of the pair, shot him a dirty look. Hakaru stuck out his tongue.

Katara laughed. "Stop it, you two. Sometimes people do fall in love that fast, Hakaru."

He didn't look convinced. "Did you and Dad?"

"No," Katara admitted. "Your father and I took a bit longer. It does often depend on how a couple meets, and your father and I did not meet under the most pleasant of circumstances. But that is a story for another time. May I continue this one now?"

"Yes," Hakaru said, now feeling guilty for his interruption.

Zuko fought to hide his laughter, while Katara gave her husband a good-natured glare before continuing.

"The villages were enemies, so Oma and Shu could not be together. But their love was strong and they found a way."

The children held their breath, anticipating something good. "The two lovers learned earthbending from the badger moles. They became the first earthbenders. They built elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth."

"That's amazing," Inka breathed.

Katara smiled. "It is. But one day Shu didn't come."

The children gasped. "He died in the war between their two villages."

"How awful," Kira murmured. Katara's voice was softer now. "Devastated, Oma unleashed a terrible display of her earthbending power. She could have destroyed them all. But instead she declared the war over. Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love."

Shizuku yawned, and Katara smiled down at her youngest son. "And now, I think it's time for bed."

"But Mama," Inka complained, "that wasn't like any of the other love stories you've told us. Shouldn't Oma and Shu have gotten married and lived happily ever after, like everyone else?"

Zuko ruffled his oldest daughter's hair. "I'm afraid life doesn't work that way, Inka. Not everyone is lucky enough to get a happy ending."

Inka pouted. "Well, I still think they should."

Katara laughed. "So do we, darling, so do we."

---The End---

So… yeah. The story of Oma and Shu is mostly copied from the episode "The Cave of Two Lovers" with a few additions/adjustments. I hope you enjoyed that, and thanks for reading! The list of reviewers is very long and I don't have much time today, so just know that I want to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to review my little work. Celebrate with me, everyone, for this is now officially my first completed (non-one-shot) story!


End file.
